The Begging: A Raven's Tale
by half-demon girl
Summary: A new girl is begging blamed as a criminal, but she says that she is inicent. Robin is addmiting feelings to this girl. This a RXR not a StarXRobin. people say that it is a good story!
1. The begging

Titans stories

This is my first fic. Tell me if it's good, okay, bad, or sucked! Tell me what I can improve or take out. Enjoy!

Chapter one: Dark and Mysterious

_**T Tower **_

As usual Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their noisy round of game station, while Robin was looking at ads in the newspaper, and Star was flying around looking for something to do. "Hey! That's no fair you cheated!" Shouted concealing.

"Oh yeah?" Shouted Beast Boy.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I came, I saw, and I won!" Beast Boy said happily as he jumped up and down.

"Just try me again." Cyborg was real angry this time. "Boo yah!" He raised his controller triumphantly.

"You did good friend." Starfire said trying to comfort him. "Maybe next time you will beat him." Then the alarm went off.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted. It's kind of like a trade mark saying for the team to go fight crime. Robin went over to the computer and found out where the crime was being held. "Titans, power plant, Go!" Every one rushed out to go fight crime but this time there was more than one villain, there were two.

_**Power Plant**_

"Over Load is getting a good charge." Over Load was draining the city's power source. Just then the Titans burst in.

"It's over, Over Load." Robin said ready to fight.

"Look who's here for the light show." Over Load said laughing to him self.

"Time for a total black out." Said Cyborg. "Titans Go-?" He was interrupted by a black aura concealing the whole room in darkness. Everyone was silent, even Over Load. Then the aura disappeared and everyone was confused. Then all the pipes from under ground came to life and sprayed everyone and everything.

"Ah!" Starfire shouted as she got soaked in water. Then the water died down. Everyone was soaked. And Over Load was back down to his regular microchip face. Cyborg got up, shook off the water and went over to grab the microchip.

Beast Boy said as he got up, "Dude, what was that?"

Cyborg said, "I don't know but I'd like to meet the criminal who-." He was cut off by a piece of machinery that was flung at him.

"Dude the person who most be here must be very strong." Beast Boy said as scared as a turkey on Thanksgiving.

"I don't know but I can't wait to-" and again another piece of machinery was flung at the Titans, but Robin dogged it.

"Alright, come out quietly and we won't get rough." Cyborg said calmly as he put up his cannon. Then another piece of machinery was flung at them, but this time Cyborg used his blaster cannon and blew it up into a million pieces. "Alright, if you are going to get rough then we'll get rougher!" Then a BIG piece of machinery was throne at the titans.

"Titans separate!" Robin yelled as he pushed his team to the opposite side of the room.

"Robin!" Yelled Starfire to make sure her friend was okay, cause now the big piece of machinery was blocking the other Titans from getting to Robin.

"Starfire. I'm Okay. Just go get some help. I'll go after our criminal."

And with that being said Robin saw a mysterious, dark figure run behind a big box. Robin smirked and took a nice even pace to the box. Once there he took out his bird-a-rang and jumped up on the box, but he was not expecting to see what he saw. What he saw were the most glorious, gorgeous, lavender eyes he had ever seen. He widened his eyes in amazement of such beauty. The eyes were staring straight up at him. Finally, without thinking, Robin jumped down beside the eyes, feeling no harm will come to him, then he asked, "Who are you?" the eyes backed up slowly trying to get a good look at him, then the person spoke but in a soft, flat, no emotions voice, "My...my name... is...is..." Robin was amazed when he heard that it was a female's voice, he thought she might have been hurt or upset or even worse.

"Yes. Go on." Eagerly waiting for a name.

"My... name is... Raven." the female voice said in fear. Robin didn't under stand why she was afraid, he didn't want to hurt her, and she was probably all alone or something.

"So, I see your name is Robin. Right?" She asked wondering if she was correct.

"Yeah. How did you kno-?"

"How did I know your name was Robin? Well let's just say I can..." The eyes looked away then looked back at him again. "Why am I even telling you this? You don't even know me."

"No. But I know you are a criminal."

"What? I'm not a criminal."

"Yes you are. You tried to hurt my team."

"Well mister I know nothing to who I speak to. For your information I was trying to protect my self from your so called 'team mates'." Then the eyes turned to walk away when Robin reached out to grab the girl he felt some heavy fabric that was around the girl's face, then he clutched his hand around the fabric and held on tight. Then the voice shouted out, "Hey let me go! Let me-" before she could finish her sentence he pulled her in to get a good look at her, he pulled out his flash light and shined it at the eyes. He was stunned when he saw her beautiful face. It was perfectly angular, perfectly round were it needed to be, but what really caught his eye was that beautiful red gem that was placed on her fore head. Then she jerked away, but still Robin had his grip on the cloak, the only way she could escape was get out of it, so she did, and she took off running and so did Robin. She through some boxes at him, and he dogged every single one, but when he was done he could not find trace of the woman he talked to. Then He took off running, again, blindly into the dark but then he felt a painful feeling go right through his body, then the next thing he knew he was knocked out cold on the cold hard ground.

I won't create another chapter till I see people like my story. Thank you!

Sincerely, half-demon girl.


	2. The letter

The Begging: A Raven's tale

I've gotten a lot of complain's that this sounds like someone else's. But it's not! I've never read any one's. I'm not copying anyone's! I swear! This is my own home made story!

Please, enjoy.

Chapter 2

_**Power Plant**_

"Robin? Robin?" A female voice called out to him. "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin woke up with a terrible head ache, and he saw Starfire standing above him.

"Star...fire?" Robin sat up and held his head, that was in terrible pain.

"ROBIN!" Starfire said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you are okay" Starfire blushed. She stopped hugging him. "What happened?" Robin suddenly realized that the girl he was chasing got away.

_Dam it. She got away! _Robin thought. Then he remembered the cloak he had grabbed. He muttered "The cloak."

"What? Robin who or what-?" Starfire was cut off by Robin.

"THE CLOAK! THE CLOAK THE GIRL WAS WEARING! WHERE IS IT?" Robin was really determined. Starfire backed up in surprise. She never knew how angry Robin had gotten.

"The what?" she responed.

"The cloak."

"Oh! That dark piece of cloth?" Starfire told him with no worries. "I gave it to the police and they-."

"What?! You gave them some evidence, that we could have used to track the girl down?!"Cyborg came in and had a bag with the cloak in it.

"Yo? What's going on?" Cyborg said. "Hey the police gave me this back Star. I think they want us to track the person down."

"The cloak!" Robin shouted as he got up and ran to grab the bag and took it away from Cyborg.

"Yo, man. Chill! It's just cloth!" Cyborg took it back trying to keep the bag away.

"Cyborg you don't under stand. The girl-!"

"Yo! Cy!" Beast Boy screamed from the other side of the room. "How's Robin?"

"Let's go home." Robin said depressed.

_**T Tower**_

The Titans walked up to the tower, there was a note posted on the door. Robin ran up to the door and grabbed the note and read it. This is what it said:

_Dear Robin,_

_I have something of yours that you would like back. My cloak for your... your... what ever this thing is. Meet me at the abandoned ware house at 11:45 pm by the shore harbor. Come with no one else but your self. OR ELSE! _

_Raven_

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked to try to comfort him.

"She was here." Robin responded.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold everything. How do you know this person is a she?" Beast Boy asked angrily.

"She and me talked. For a... bit." Robin explained. "Titans I need to go alone so give me the cloak and I'll-."

"You need some one to come to protect you in case she attacks you again." Starfire said demanding that she go with. "I will forbid you to go alone with that... that... WITCH!"

"Star, I have to." Robin said calmly. The Titans went in side to go to bed, but Robin could not sleep. He kept thinking about that strange girl.

_What would she do to me? Should I really go? What will happen if I don't show up? What if I bring some one with me, will she kill me? _That is all that ran trough his mind.


	3. Face to Fight

Chapter 3

Ok get this through your thick heads I'M NOT COPYING! I just made this up, I'm not copying anyone! Ok now that is out of the way. If any of you are wondering I'M A Girl! Doesn't my name say it?** HALF-DEMON _GIRL?_** Ok Enjoy!

_**T Tower**_

Robin finally got up and went to go get ready for the meeting with the girl. He grabbed the cloak and his communicator just in case if she attacked him. Now he was ready to go meet her and he set off to the Ocean Ware House.

_**Ocean Ware House**_

Robin walked up to the ware house and just stopped and stared at it. "Ok, here we go." He tried to comfort him self to calm down. He walked into the open door of the ware house and it shut behind him, he jumped.

"Do you have my cloak?" The voice startled him and he turned to discover that the girl was hidden by the darkness, then her eyes appeared out of the darkness.

"As promised, but in return, you give me back my bird-a-rang and you come down town with me to the police station to get a trial date." Robin replied demandingly. The pair of eyes narrowed with fear and seemed shocked. Then a metal beam came tumbling down behind Robin.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to it's just... I... never mind." The eyes returned to their normal state and looked away from Robin. Robin took out the cloak and held it up as an offer to give back what she had of his back.

"Here. Just give me my bird-a-rang back." The pair of eyes looked back at him and saw the cloak. "Just come out so I can see you." the eyes shot from the cloak back up to him and, in the dark, took out the bird-a-rang and used her powers to had it over to him. Once when it was by him, Robin just stared at it.

"Well?" She sounded like she was not going to do anything to hurt him. Robin look at the eyes and then back down at the bird-a-rang. "Go on. Take it." she shoved it at him trying to get him to take it. He looked back at her then at his utensil, he reached out his hand cautiously to take it. Then he swiftly took it and put it back in his utility belt.

"Here. This belongs to you." He held out the cape convincing her to come and get it. Raven looked at it then back at him then used her powers to take it but then, "No! You come out here and take it. So I can see you." The eyes looked at him in shock. Then a complete silence feel over the room then she inched closer slowly. At the edge of the darkness she reached out her hand out very slowly and stepped forward a bit so she could reach it but she kept stepping forward till her whole body was out of the darkness. Robin was stunned when he saw her full body and what she was wearing. She was wearing a black leotard that looked like it fit her perfectly and how it hugged her curves. When she kept inching forward and finally touched her cloak, Robin felt his body freeze when her hand touched his. Raven finally took her cloak cautiously and whipped it around her neck and put it on quickly then drew up her hood and walked toward Robin.

Mean while, out side at the window, Starfire was watching the whole thing and she got real angry when she saw Raven touch Robin. Oh no cat fight.

While Raven was inching closer to Robin he finally unfroze and realized how close she was getting to him. She finally walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes. He felt like he was lost in a world of wonder.

"Thank you." Raven whispered.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"For under standing how much this ment to me." When she went to shake his hand a star bolt came and hit her and flung her against the wall. She was trying to get up and said, "I told you to come ALONE!" she said angrily.

"I did!" Robin replied. Then Starfire came flying in to save Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire said worried that she might have hurt him. "Are you ok?"

"Starfire I said I needed to come alone!" Robin shouted. Raven got up and ran over and punched Starfire, hard.

"AH!" Starfire went flying and hit the wall, hard.

"Titans, Go!" Then Cyborg and Beast Boy came running in and started to fight with Raven.

"No! Wait, stop!" Robin tried to stop them but it was to late Cyborg already fired his cannon at Raven. Raven turned and ducked.

"There's MORE of You?!" Raven was so shocked she thought Robin was the only Titan, until Cyborg came along. "Hm." Raven smirked. "Azeroth. Metrion. Zinthos." Then a big box covered in black aura, was flung at the three unwanted guests.

"Look out!" Cried Beast Boy. Everyone dogged the box as it crashed up against the wall.

"Titans, stop it, NOW!" Robin shouted. Everyone froze. Starfire was getting ready to hit Raven with a star-bolt, Beast Boy turned into a tiger and was getting ready to pounce on Raven and Cyborg was getting ready to fire another shot at Raven from his cannon and Raven was getting ready to use her powers to fling another box at the three Titans. Robin took out a electric disk and was holding it like he was going to fling it at the three Titans and Raven. "Do not move." Robin was very angry.

"But, Robin?" Starfire tried to convince Robin she was evil. "She's a criminal. We can't trust her." Raven's eyes turned to Starfire and gave her a glare and Raven used her powers to through a box at Starfire."Uh." Starfire was flung up against the wall. Robin came running over to Raven and he saw a tear cascade down her cheek and Raven disappeared into the ground.

"RAVEN!" Robin shouted at as Raven disappeared into the floor.

"Uh, dude... what, just... happened?" Beast Boy said as he turned back into his regular form. Cyborg looked at him and surged. Then the team looked at Robin, but Robin had his back turned to the team.

"I told you I had to come alone. No one else." Robin tried to explain calmly.

"But Robin, she was a-." Starfire was cut off by Robin yelling angrily.

"Don't you get it?! I had to come alone! I was the only one SHE trusted!" Robin was so angry that he punched the wall in front of him. "Never mind, just... go home."

"Robin, I-"Star was cut off again by Robin.

"I need to be alone." Then all the Titans turned to leave Robin alone.


	4. Time in the moon light

Chapter 4

Thanks for some complements and things I could do, so I decided to take some of your advice and put it into this chapter. Ok Enjoy!

_**T Tower**_

After the encounter with the dark girl, the three unwanted Titans returned to the tower upset and confused.

"How come Robin didn't want us there with him just incase if she attacked him?!" Starfire had that thought going through her mind and she just couldn't stand it any more.

"I don't know Star." Cyborg said turning on the TV and sat down on the sofa.

"I've got a good explanation." Beast Boy said sarcastically as he pulled out his Sherlock Homes outfit and put it on. "He was obviously brain washed by the strange, weird, dark, mysterious girl that we saw with him, and we were probably tricked by his acting that he does, every once in a while." The other two Titans paused and looked at each other in wonder. Then Beast Boy started his ridiculous explanation. "And... he was either traded with another person that looks like him."

"But, Beast Boy. That was Robin. I would know if it was the real him and he was not brain washed!" Star was real angry at BB.

"Well, what ever happened back there, Robin was mad at us for showing up." Cyborg said as he was flipping through the channels to see what was on.

"Robin would have never done that!" Star shouted as she hit the table hard and it broke in two. The other two Titans just looked at her in shock and Beast Boy's Sherlock Homes outfit fell off as his jaw touched the ground, both Titans were speechless. Just then Robin walked through the door. "ROBIN!" Starfire said as she flew over and hugged him.

"Not now Star." Robin said as he pushed Star away from the hug. She was also shocked as Robin walked to the top of the roof of Titans Tower. Starfire was so shocked and she started to cry.

_**Roof Top Of T Tower**_

Robin walked out and sat on the roof looking over the glistening water. All of a sudden a dark aura cast over the floor were Robin was sitting and a black bird appeared and it took a form of the dark girl, Raven, he saw earlier.

"So this is where you live." Raven said in her dull, flat voice.

"Yeah." Robin said depressingly. He didn't even look at her he just put his head down on his arms. Raven floated over to Robin's side and just stood there next to him.

"Nice place. I think?" Raven was kind of confused.

"After a while you get used to it, and you don't... get-" Robin was cut off as he looked at her and saw how beautiful the reflections on the lake seeped under the darkness of her cloak and reflected the most beautiful face he had seen before at the Power Plant. Then she looked down in confusion at Robin looking at her in wonder, again.

"What?" Raven was sounding as depressing but a little bit happier. Robin was startled when she said that because Robin just remembered why he was staring. He quickly turned his head to look back in the direction of the water, he blushed a bit. Then Raven sat down beside him. "I know why you were staring at me." Robin was shocked and turned toward her. He had forgotten that she could read minds.

"Oh... he-he, yeah. Oops." He blushed a little pink. Then Raven put her head on Robin's shoulder, Raven smiled for the first time in... in... 15 years? Robin blushed thoughts ran through his mind like,

'_What is she doing? I don't even know her that well.' _Robin just smiled and put his head on hers and sighed and under his breath he said, "Oh well."

"You're the only one that really under stands me, and knows what it's like to be mistreated and-" Raven was cut off as Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and Raven was shocked as she was getting pulled by his iron grip closer to him and she just blushed. Then all of a sudden, **_BOOM!_** The side of the tower, where the volleyball court was, blew up, Raven and Robin were shocked and then Raven disappeared in the black aura that she came in and disappeared into the floor and left Robin alone on the roof top and the rest of the Titans came up to the roof top to discover Robin in a daze and half of the roof top blown off.

Starfire had stuff going through her mind like, _"What was Robin doing? What happened? What is wrong with Robin?" _and Robin just sat there looking out over the moon lit lake, just thinking about _Raven_.


	5. What is this feeling?

Chapter 5

I will thank you people who sent me NICE e-mails that this was good and that I should keep this going, well I am. Raven and Robin are my most FAVORITE pairings! ENJOY!

_**Ocean Ware House**_

After Raven accidentally blew up part of Titan's tower, she quickly fled back to the abandoned ware house, which was nearly destroyed by the unwanted Titans intruding. Raven quickly fled into the last dark corner of the remaining ware house and hid in the corner and was shacking and thoughts ran through her head, like, _"What just happened? Did he really do that to me? Did I actually let him touch me? Did I blow up the roof top?" _She was just shacking of what happened. Raven, over the thought of the incident, was starting to breath hard. Then she placed her right hand over her nervous heart, that was jumping like she just saw something that came up from hell, so she tried to calm it but it just still kept beating hard. _"Every time I think about that Robin kid, my heart leaps."_ Raven looked down at her chest, it felt like it was squeezing her, like her outfit was too tight or something. "Sigh. I wish I knew what this feeling was." Raven thought out loud. _"But if this is an emotion that I never felt before, then..." _Raven just stopped her self from going too far. Raven leaned against one of the last remaining walls of the dark corner and just let her self slid down the wall to a sitting position, she still had her hand over her heart. Raven, once in the sitting position on the floor, looked up at the dark, star lit, moon glowing sky. _"Why do I have to be cursed with these dam powers? Why does it have to be me? Why can't I be normal, like other people?" _A tear cascaded down her check and it glistened in the moon light. "Why me?" Then the box beside her started to grow, then it exploded. Raven didn't care of what happened, shewas too interested in thinking about 'Boy Wonder'.

_**T Tower**_

Robin went to his room after the incident with the exploding roof top. He took off his boots and custom and put on a white T-shirt and some boxers and got in to bed. Robin just laid there on his side and could not stop thinking about what happened on the roof top. _"What just happened? Did I just... touch... a... criminal?" _Robin flipped over on his back to stare up at the ceiling. "Sigh How come I have feelings for her?" Robin just stared at the ceiling in wonder. Robin sat up in his bed and could not take his mind off Raven. "Sigh" Robin got up and sat on the side of his bed and got up and walked to his window and pulled back the curtainsjust a little bit so he could look out and see the dark, star lit, moon sky. Robin looked up at the sky and just stared at it. He said with out thinking, "Raven." Then he felt some one talk to him in his mind. It kept calling his name,

"_Robin. Robin? Rooobbbiiinn?" _It was a female voice. He was stunned and thought about who it was. He replied,

"_Who are you?" _

"_It's me... Raven!" _Robin backed up from the window and was shocked and he just sat down on his bed and put his hand on his head.

"_I must be hearing things."_

"_No." _Robin was shocked when he heard Raven's voice talking to him in his head.

"_Oh, Raven. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in a position were-" _

"_No. It's not your falt. I... just... wasn't ready for what you did to me, and I never felt this way... before." _Robin under stood what she was feeling and he couldn't speak. _"Robin?... Robin?... ROBIN!? WAKE UP!" _Robinrealized what just happened and blushed.

"_Oops. Sorry I was in the gaze and I was realizing how you feel... is how... I feel about... about..."_

"_About what?"_

"_About... You." _Raven on the other hand was stunned. She could not believe what she just heard, she was silent. _"Raven. Raven? RAVEN!?" _

"_Sorry I was in a daze like you. I guess we think a lot alike in our minds and in real life."_

"_Ok well, Yawn I need to go to bed."_

"_Ok, well hear from you in the morning."_

"_Will you promise to be here when I wake up?"_

"_Yeeessss."_

"_Ok, good night."_

"_Good night Robin." _Robin swore he heard Raven blow him a kiss.

"_Raven?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did you... just blow me a.... a..."_

"_Kiss? Yeah. Sorry if I embarrassed you. Well, Good night." _That was the softest sounding voice he had ever heard her use. He just smiled.

"_Good night Raven." _

Then they both, FINALLY, shut up and went to bed.

FEW! Thank god that is over. Ok I might take a break, or not. Bye People!


	6. An AGREEMENT?

Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry I didn't up date in a long time I had to go to the Ranch and help out with stuff there. So any ways, Enjoy!

_**T Tower**_

After the night with telepathic chat with Raven, Robin decided to sleep in a while. Robin was sleeping soundly, not tossing and not breathing hard or nothing. Then Cyborg came down to check on Robin, since Robin hasn't been up at his usual time. Cyborg walked up to Robin's door and knocked loudly. **BANG, BANG, BANG! **" Yo, Robin? Are you alright?" Cyborg said in a worried voice. Robin sat up with a jolt and breathing hard. Robin got up and walked over to the door, a little tired, and opened it and looked up at the half man, half machine team mate.

"Yawn Huh? Cyborg? What?" Robin sounded tired but didn't look it.

"I was just making sure you were alright and we didn't have to send an ambulance."

"Well, I'm fine. I just had to sleep in." He put his hand on the side of his face like he was thinking of where the dark girl would be, but he was actually thinking up a lie.

"So, what did you find out about our mysterious visitor?" Cyborg could read the way Robin was acting, even though Robin was faking it, but he was pretty good at it even though he did it a lot.

"I'm still trying to figure out where she might be. I've still been trying to locate her but no luck." Robin stopped and looked up at his team mate. "I'm going to come down in a minute."

"Alright man." Cyborg turned and walked away, once when he was gone Robin closed his door and put on his trade mark uniform, out on his belt, and walked on down the hall way to the big living room were Starfire was watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play a boxing game on game station. Robin didn't mind, he just walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some water from the fridge and sat down at the counter.

"Friend Robin! I'm glad to see you are up." Star came flying over and hugged him to show her gratitude.

"Not now Star." Robin said as he wiggled free of her grasp.

"Dear Robin, What is the-"

"I'll be working out in the gym." Robin got up and walked toward the gym trying not to get in to a conversation with Starfire.

_**Gym in T Tower**_

Robin opened the door to the gym and walked him self over to the punching bag. He looked around to make sure no one was there and then he started punching the bag, and he made some yelling, grunting, and hard breathing sounds, like he was hitting Slade. Every time the punching bag would come back the bag would swing higher with each kick or punch. Finally he gave up when sweat ran down his face. As the bag swung back and forth a figure appeared on the farthest wall behind Robin. Robin bent over to catch his breath. "So you tired already?" Robin jumped and turned around in shock, he thought he was the only one in here. Raven leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. "Now I didn't scare you that bad, did I?" she said in a kind of sarcastic, dull, and flat tone.

"How did you- Where did you- You just-?" Robin was tripping over his sentences as he was trying to figure where she came from. Raven just rolled her eyes and sighed, she got up from her leaning position, while Robin was still confused, Raven walked over to Robin and put her hand over his mouth to SHUT HIM UP! (Who cares he's so cute when he studders)

"Will you just be quiet?" Raven took her hand off his mouth and he finally shut up.

"How did you get here?" Was Robin's final question. Raven just rolled her eyes again and said, "You forgot that I have powers."

"Oh. Oops." Robin blushed a bit. "So why are you here?"

"Listen. I... I... I don't have a place to stay and... I was hopping that you... could... get me a room here. Just for a little while." Raven managed to add. She didn't want to stay here with such ruthless team mates.

"So do you want to be a Titan?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask me if you could stay here?"

"To get a roof over my head."

"Then if you are going to stay here you have to become a Titan."

"No."

"Then why don't you go find a roof some where else."

"I can't!"

"Why?" Raven was shocked and stepped back to keep her distance and think.

"I don't know anyone here besides... you." She managed to say quietly. Once Robin heard that he just froze. He didn't realize how alone she was.

"Oh." He said realizing what just happened. "I'm sorry. Got an idea you can stay here for two nights and then if you still need a home you become a Titan. Okay?" Robin said as he put out his hand for an agreement. Raven looked at his gloved hand then back up at his masked face then looked back down at his hand and Raven stepped forward and reached out her hand and gently grasped his hand and Robin enclosed his hand around hers and shook. Still through his gloves he could feel her warm hand in his. Then The Deal Began...


	7. Time in the Tower

Chapter 7

Our family's gerbil just died this morning so I'm pretty sad right now, so everyone ENJOY!

_**T Tower**_

Robin made an agreement with Raven that she could stay 2 nights and after those 2 nights if she could not find a home or place to stay she would have to become a Titan. Robin was still in the gym with Raven when Starfire came down to check on him and she heard them talking about becoming a Titan. Star was upset and once she heard them stop talking she backed away and ran to her room to ball her eyes out on her bed.

_**Gym**_

"So we have a deal?" Robin asked after they were done shaking hands. Raven looked up at Robin's masked face and nodded slightly. "Good. Now I can show you around." Raven, once she heard those words just froze and backed up to the wall in shock. "What? Is something wrong?" Raven just stood there in shock not moving a muscle. Robin was shocked at her reaction to the introduction of the tower and his friends. Raven all of a sudden turned her head toward the door and said,

"I sense a presence." Then a knock came on the door and it opened. Raven disappeared in the black aura that she came in. Cyborg stepped in to the room and was looking around on shock.

"Was someone in here besides you?"

"Uh? There... was..." Robin was looking around for Raven who disappeared behind his back.

"C'mon man stop kidding around. There's no body in here." Cyborg was confused.

"There was some-. Never mind" Robin just looked down and walked out of the gym and Cyborg just shrugged his shoulders and went to the weights and started lifting.

_**Hall way with Robin**_

Robin was walking down the hallway to his room and he was walking passed Starfire's room and he heard Star crying. Robin knocked on her door and opened it. Starfire was on the bed crying, Robin went up to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Star?" Robin put his hand on her back, Star jerked and lifted her head and saw Robin.

"Robin? Why?" Star was crying as she said as tears pored down her face. Robin was shocked that she knew what happened and said,

"How... how did you know?"

"I... I... Heard."

"You heard me and-."

"YES! I heard every word and you tried to... to... to..."

"To... what?"

"To... to make her a Titan!" Star planted her face in her pillow and cried harder.

"Star... I'm... sorry. But... she... doesn't have a home and... she can only rely on me to help her."

"But why you!?" She lifted her head and yelled it in his face. Robin was shocked and didn't want her to be upset about someone who was a new Titan. I mean when she was the new Titan no one mistreated her. "Doesn't she have FAMILY!?"

"I... I... don't know." Robin looked at the pink floor of Starfire's room. He got up and walked to the door. "Sorry that you feel that way Star, but she... just needs some help to get going again." Robin walked out the door and Star just laid the on her bed and watched her friend leave then she turned her head to the back of her bed and had an evil look on her face and she had an evil idea too. A bad, devilishly, evil plan to get the girl out of the team for good!

_**Living room **_

Robin walked in the door and walked over to the counter and sat him self down. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game on game station, like always. "Yo man where's Star?" Cyborg said not even turning around to see who it was.

"Yeah. She's been in her room for a while." Beast boy said. "What did you do to her?"

"Nah, she's just upset." Robin said picking up the newspaper and flipping through the pages. Beast Boy turned his head to look at Robin.

"About wh-?"

"Robin?" Beast boy was interrupted by a unidentified female voice coming from the dark hallway. Cyborg and Beast Boy both stopped the game and looked down the hallway the voice came from. Robin quickly got up and ran to the hallway before Raven could come out. Once he got there he pushed Raven up against the wall. "Uh." Raven said as she hit the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Robin said grunting at her.

"Looking for... you." She tried to squirm free of his weight on her shoulders.

"Don't do that." Robin tried to convince her to leave.

"I needed to look for you so you could-"

"Hey! What's she doin' here?" Raven was interrupted by Cyborg coming in on their conversation.

"EE." Raven hid behind Robin.

"Wasn't she supposed to be in jail?" Cyborg got his cannon ready and was aiming it at Robin. Robin got sweat dropped. Raven was shivering behind him Star was behind him smirking devilishly.

I have a few questions for you guys to answer. With the 'Beast With In' do you think Robin expressed his feelings by protecting Raven and How did he know that she was healing her self? How did he find a piece of her cape? Who was he worried about when he said 'It's not Beast Boy I'm worried about? How come he was the only one who picked up her belongings? Any other Questions you want me to air or just to ask a personal question just Review me please.

Thanks for reading tune in next time.


	8. Fight Fest

Chapter 8

Hey people please review. I love to get reviews. Thanks, ENJOY!

**_T Tower_** **_in the hallway_**

"Jeez man, move!" Cyborg was ready to shoot his cannon at the intruder.

"Yeah, come on, let me at her dude!" Beast boy was ready for battle. Star was devilishly smirking while the girl was getting all blamed. Robin was sweat dropped and Raven was behind him shivering.

"Fine man, if you won't move I'll blast you to." Cyborg threatened.

"NO!" Robin shouted.

"Alright man." Cyborg was getting ready to aim the a black aura came in front of Robin. Cyborg shot his cannon but it bounced off of the black aura and hit the ceiling. Bits of ceiling came crashing down in front of Robin's friends.

"ROBIN!" Starfire's voice came from the other side behind the wall of debris. Robin looked behind him and Raven was still shivering from the incident.

"Raven?" Robin turned and spoke in a gentle voice. "Are you alright?" Raven stopped shivering and looked up at Robin. She nodded slowly and shallowly. Robin put his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. "It's ok, Raven. It's ok." All of a sudden a Star bolt came crashing through the debris and faded. The debris fell and Starfire flew over to her companion and hugged him. Raven backed up a bit. "Star?"

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Get off me please."

"Oh." Star stopped hugging him. "Robin isn't she suppose to be in jail?" Robin shook his head as a 'no'. "Then why is she here?" Robin looked at Star then at Raven, then back at Star.

"She doesn't have a home." Star was shock and froze and thought,

"_she's homeless? Then she will be staying with... US?" _Starfire unfroze and was shouting angrily at Robin. "With... US?"

"Yes."

"ROBIN! THAT"S UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Star she doesn't have a home."

"She could find another home." Star started to become a snobby know-it-all.

"She doesn't have family." Robin and Raven just walked off to the training room. Star was still in a bit of a shock from what just happened.

_**Combat Training Room**_

Robin and Raven walked in to the training room. "Ok. Let's see how good you are." Robin got in a fighting stance. Raven just looked at him. "C'mon. Fight me." Robin was eager to see what she had to offer. Raven just looked at him. Robin got out of the fight ing stance and went up to Raven. "You have to fight me, so I could see what types of moves you have for battle." Raven looked at him then nodded. They walked over to the mats and Robin got in his fighting stance. "Ok here are 3 rules. 1: No hitting below the belt. 2: No full power moves, and 3... and 3... oh just forget about 3. Just fight me" Raven was confused that he forgot the #3 rule. Raven just shrugged and got in a fighting stance."Ready?" Robin was ready to through ta full punch.

"Yeah, sure." Robin through a punch, a fast one at that. Raven dodged it. Robin was shocked, then he through a kick, Raven grabbed his leg and Robin went for a jump spin round kick. (I was in Karate so I know the moves I'm talking about) Raven was shocked, she got hit but stopped in mid air before she hit the wall. She flew over and punched Robin, but not too hard. Robin went flying and grabbed his bow staff and his feet hit the wall and used the wall as a purpler and jumped off the wall and Raven looked at him in shock, Robin hit her with his bow staff and Raven went flying along the floor and stopped. When she opened her eyes she found the end of his bow staff right in her face. "Crap." Raven said softly and Robin stood towering over her.

"You lose." Robin smiled and shortened his bow staff and put it away.

"Alright, alright. You win." Raven sat up and Robin held his hand to help her up. Raven grabbed his hand and Robin pulled her up.

"You ok?" Robin made sure she was not hurt from the last attack.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." She brushed her self off.

:Are you sure? Cause I could t-."

"I fine. I can take-." Raven just realized that Robin offered to help her. No ones done that in... in... well a long time. Raven looked up at Robin and just stared at him. Robin was a little confused as to why she cut off her last sentence.

"What?" Raven finally realized why she was staring and looked another way and blushed, a bit. Then Raven started to cry a bit. Robin realized that when a tear cascaded down her left cheek. "Raven are you-?" Raven looked at Robin and Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Raven. I'm here." Robin pulled Raven to him and Robin hugged her to try to comfort her. Raven realized what Robin was doing. Did she just let him hug her? Raven didn't care. Robin wrapped his other arm around her. Raven remembered his iron grip. "It's ok Raven." Robin comforted her even more. Raven leaned her head on his chest and her tears that ran down her face soaked the little area were she was crying. Robin didn't care if his whole custom was soaked as long as Raven was ok.

"Thank you, Robin." Raven whispered. Robin heard what she said to him.

"Your welcome." he whispered back. Mean while Starfire was looking through the crack in the door.

Star thought, _"That witch! No, she is not a witch she's a... BITCH! That Bitch is playing Robin and Taking him away from me. I must do some thing about this. I know." _Star had a devilish, evilsmile again.


	9. Police?

Chapter 9

Lots of chapters to come people. Please review. I don't think you guys like me any more. cry, sniff, cry Oh well, ENJOY.

_**T Tower**_

Starfire ran to her room and locked her door and tore through all of her stuff. "Where is it?" Star was eager to find... whatever she was looking for. "Oh! I know I put it-" Star looked at her head board and there was a her cell phone, Robin had given it to her for her birthday. "Yess!" Star grabbed the phone and took off out her window.

_**Training Room**_

Robin and Raven finished training and Robin showed her around the tower, then he showed her, her room she would be staying in for the night. Raven just walked right in and looked around. It was dark enough, it was way big enough, and it was real clean. "So, this is were you are going to be staying for the night." Robin just leaned against the door way.

"It's ok... I guess." Raven just kept looking around the room.

"So... were's your stuff? I could-." Robin forgot that she had no family and no one to take care of her. Raven quickly turned around to face Robin.

"Only thing I have" Raven had some thing under her cape that Robin never saw before. Raven pulled out a mirror. "Is... this." Raven showed him the mirror and he just stared at her in confusion. Then the light bulb clicked and Robin walked up to her.

"If there's any thing you need help with. I'm right down the hall. Just yell for me. Okay?" Raven looked up at Robin and nodded shallowly. Robin just smiled and walked out of the room. The door closed behind him leaving Raven all alone. Raven just watched the door close and then she peered into the mirror.

And she chanted. "Azrath. Metrion. Zinthos." The mirror shook a bit and then some cawing raven sounds came out of the mirror then Raven was gone.

_**A cupule days later**_

Beast Boy and Cyborg playing the game station, the usual. Star was in her room and Robin was walking the corders, when Robin came to the end of the hallway he walked in to the living room. "Has anyone seen Star?" Beast boy just stared at the tv and Cyborg just shook his head. Robin sighed and walked over to the coach on the opposite end of the room and picked up the newspaper. Raven came in with a Big, Black bird on her shoulder. Every one stopped ever thing and stared at her as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Dude! Nice bird." Beast Boy jumped up and ran over to see the bird. As he was he turned in to a green raven him self and landed on the counter. Raven sipped her tea, the Black bird looked at the green bird and hissed. Beast Boy Shot over and hid behind Cyborg.

"He doesn't like you." She smirked a little.

"What?! He doesn't hate me he wants to _EAT ME!!!!_" Beast Boy ran to his room. Cyborg looked at the bird and the bird stared him straight in the eye. Cyborg smiled and took off to his room. Robin peered up from his newspaper. Raven whispered something to the bird and he flew down the hallway to her room and vanished in the door. Robin shivered a bit. He folded up the newspaper.

"Where is every one? They were here a-." Robin was cut off by Raven.

"They animal shifter insulted my bird and the robot one just took off." Robin was surprised.

_Ding Dong_!

"Who could that be?" Robin got up and went down stairs to answer it. At the door were two Police operatives holding guns talking to each other. When the door opened Robin just stared at them and was a little shocked. _"Why would the police be here?" _was what ran through his mind. The Police operatives stopped talking and looked at Robin.

"Hello. Is this the Titans Residence?" one operative asked.

"Yes." Robin was a little confused as to why the operatives didn't under stand **_'THE BIG T'_**.

"We got a call that we had to come and remove a criminal and-" Starfire came bolting down to get the officers attention to arrest Raven.

"Yes, we do have a criminal here we would like you to take care of." Star was quick to talk and wanted Raven O-U-T _OUT!_

"Uh? Star?" Robin got real confused.

"Okay then." the officers looked around and glanced at one another. "Where is the criminal?"

"She's up stai-" Robin put his hand over Starfire's mouth to not make her say any more.

"Uh?" Robin quickly thought of a lie. "You must have had it all wrong. Some one must had played a prank on you."

"Possibly." The officers glanced at one another. "Okay, Bye." The officers turned and left. Robin shut the door and turned and looked at Star who was not happy.

"Star! What did you do that FOR?!" Robin wanted and explanation now.

"Hum." Star turned her back to Robin and flew back to her room.

"Oi veh." Robin leaned against the door and slid down till he was on his back. "That was a close one." He whispered "But why would Star want to get rid of a Team mate?" Robin sat up and walked up the stairs to the living room and sat on the coach. He turned on the tv and just watched a cupule things then went to his room.


	10. Team Fight

Chapter 10

Don't Forget there's more Chapters to go people. This is kind of a weird Chapter. So, ENJOY!

_**T Tower**_

Robin was in his room, Star was in her room, Raven was in her room, so was BB and Cyborg. Then the alarm went off. Everyone came bolting out of their room, including Raven, even though she had no idea what was going on. Everyone ran down the hallway into the living room. "What's going on?" Raven came running in to see Robin at the computer and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire huddled around him.

""Titans, GO!" Trade mark call from Robin again. Star, BB, Robin , and Cyborg all ran to the door. Raven just stood there in confusion. Robin stopped and turned to her. "We need to go." Raven just raised her eyebrow. _'Dam it.'_ Robin thought. "Ok. Just.. We have to fight crime... and there's a crime going on." Robin pointed to the door.

"Yo, ROBIN HURRY UP WILL YA!" Cyborg's voice came from the out in the hall behind the door.

"Aaannndd that means?" Raven was pretty confused.

"It means we could use your help." Robin ran to the door and stopped and looked at her again. "Come on." Raven followed Robin and the other Titans.

_**Some Plant were Cinder block attacks a lot**_

The Titans busted a hole in the wall. "Cinder block, as hard as you are the easier it is to take you down." Robin said as Raven floated out of the dust, with her hood up.

"What?" Raven got confused, again because she never heard someone say that before. Robin looked at her sweat dropped.

"Never mind." Cinder Block looked at the Titans and threw a beam that was supporting the building at them. "Titans, Go!" Cyborg got his blaster cannon ready for aim. Beast Boy Changed in to a tiger and ran up to Cinder Block and changed into a rhino and rammed the concrete man into the wall.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy turned into human form and started to cheer. "Oh yeah. Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy. Uh huh, Get funk- Wha?" Cinder Block Stood up not even scratched. Robin threw a cupule of disks at Cinder Block. (I'm getting tired of typing Cinder Block) The disks exploded, creating a smoke screen. Cinder Block came out of the smoke, Star threw a lot of star bolts at Cinder Block and Cyborg launched his cannon at him as well. A big smoke screen blocked the view of Cinder Block.

"RRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!" Cinder Block was really, really, really angry.

"This isn't enough. We've tried every thing, we need more." Robin said. "We need-." Raven interrupted Robin.

"Let me try." Raven went in front of the group. "Azarath." Cinder Block was getting ready to charge. "Metrion." Cinder Block charged. He got closer and closer.

"Raven! Now!" Robin yelled.

"ZINTHOS!" Cinder Block was a foot away from the group when a metal beam came flying at him and wrapped him up until he couldn't move. The other Titans were amazed, including Starfire. They just stood there and watched Raven work then put Cinder Block down.

"Okay." Cyborg never saw any thing like it.

"Raven..." Robin was shocked too. Raven just landed and looked down at the ground waiting for a rude comment about her dark powers. "That... was..."

"AWESOME!" Beast Boy ran up behind Raven.

"Really?" Raven said shyly.

"Dude, I've never seen any thing like it. You're going to be a great team member."

"Raven. You did a good job." Robin said as he walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, that was amazing." Cyborg was also impressed. Star on the other hand was jealous.


	11. Raven? In jail?

Chapter 11

Sorry that I haven't up dated but I'm still thinking of what I should do next. I saw the Titans East show and I think it was pretty funny at the begging _"if there's trouble you no what to doooo, CALL CYBORG! He can shoot a rocket from his shoooooe, That's CYBORG!"_ Oh yeah, I found out that 66 voted for Teen Titans and 43 liked Justice League. But this chapter is ganna be kind of... well... sad, scary(not), heart wrenching, and just plan WEIRD! But, oh well, ENJOY! (I always emphasize the enjoy don't I? Oh well)

_**Back with the Titans and Cinder Block at the plant**_

_Wee ooh. Wee ooh. Wee ooh. _Came from out side, so the police were here to take Cinder Block away. Raven landed next to Robin, who was looking at the damage done to the place. "So, is that it?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Robin sighed. Raven looked around the place as well.

"This place is a mess. Shouldn't we clean it up?" Raven was getting a little nervous that the police were right behind them.

"No." Raven was shocked by his statement.

"Then what do we do?" Raven looked at Robin.

"Just go home." Mean while, the police were talking to each other and looked at the back of Robin and the back of some one who looked familiar. They looked at each other. Then Starfire came over to the cops and started to whisper something to them, then she pointed at the one with the cape. The cops both looked at each other then shrugged. Mean while.

"Robin?" Raven asked.

"What?" Robin asked.

"With the-." Raven was cut off as the police pushed her up against the wall. "Hey!" She groaned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Robin ran to help his team mate but was stopped by the other cop.

The other cop who was arresting Raven said, "Your under aeriest. Any thing you do or say will be used against you in the state of law and in court." The cop took out some hand cuffs and put them on Raven's wrists. The other cop was busy with Robin trying to keep him away and try not to interfere.

"You must stay back." The cop said who was handling Robin.

"What the hell do you want with her?" Robin stopped trying to pass.

"She's a criminal."

"What?" Robin's face turned into a confusion.

"She has been wanted in every state in the US. And you did a good job at capturing her." The cop that was handling Raven stood her up and was going over to the police van to place her in. The other cop who was handling Robin grabbed the other arm of Raven, as they walked up to robin.

"What's going on Raven?" Robin asked just standing in place. Raven looked at Robin with the sad eyes again, remember? When they met?

"Robin, please. Come with me." Raven tried to say with out making it sound like she was innocent. Robin was surprised.

"MOVE IT!" the cop pushed Raven in the head to keep her going, she groaned a bit. "Wench." Robin just stood there shocked what he just heard. Then the other Titans came around Robin.

"Dude, What just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yo, did one of our team mates just get arrested?" Cyborg was pretty confused him self. Starfire flew over to Robin to comfort him.

"It's okay Robin. We could find another team mate, that has not been on the wanted of most list." Star was trying to comfort Robin, but it didn't work. Robin just walked over to his bicycle and put on his helmet and drove off to the jail.


	12. Jail talk

Chapter 12

Sorry that I haven't written in a while I was watching a series of Teen Titans episodes that I recorded. I like the Code: 257-537. Why did the drawing person put Raven and Robin together? And why didn't Raven move when she caught the foot-ball. "Oh joy." DOG PILE ON THE TITAN! _Ouch!_ I now what that fells like but not with the foot-ball pads. Enough about me, ENJOY!

_**Jail**_

After Robin took off to the jail, he arrived at the front entrance of the Jump City Police Station, where they took Raven. Robin parked his motorcycle, took off his helmet placed it on the seat and walked in side the Police Station. When he was in, the police station looked busy, there was people being walked across the room to get the finger print I.D. done. Robin walked up to a tall stand, it looked like a judge's stand, it said on a gold plate **HEAD CHIEF. **There was a guy who was writing some stuff down.

"Uh. Excuse me." Robin walked up to the stand and the guy stopped what he was doing and looked at Robin. "Uh. Did the... well... did you get any new criminals that just came?"

"The prisoners that were just arrested are over there getting interviewed." The man pointed down a hall way that was white and dull with thick metal doors and large windows.

"Ok. Thanks." Robin walked down the hall way and looked at each window. There was a metal table that was bolted down and three metal chairs in each room. The chairs were a lined in a certain order two chairs with the backs toward the window and the other chair was facing the window. In one room it looked like there was a struggle the chairs were thrown across the room and the window was dented but not broken through. Robin, once when he saw that room he thought, _"okay. That must have been a real angry person to do that." _Robin turned and started to walk down the hall way.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" A voice came from the end room with the sliding doors and a row of guards with guns. Robin walked toward the door and there were people out side looking through the window. Robin looked through the window and saw Raven and some guy with paper work on the table and he grabbed the paper work and waved it in the air and slammed it down on the table. "I have proof that you did this stuff and I can even call the White house." Raven just looked at the person then at the papers. Then she had a shocked surprise on her face.

"Robin." Raven whispered. Raven sensed that Robin came to find her and there he was out side watching what was happening.

"What?" The person got confused. "That's it." the person gathered up the paper work and walked out side. "Oh." Robin was standing right beside the door. "So your what she was talking about." Robin looked at him with a straight face. "Well then... Go on in." The man pointed to the door and Robin just looked at him then walked toward the door. The guy walked by the other people who were watching. "Hope he gets her to talk." The guy shook his head. Robin was in the room and looked around.

"Robin." Raven said in a weak voice.

"Raven. What's going on?" Robin walked over to Raven.

"Robin I..." Raven just couldn't finish her sentence.

To Be Continued...

Hay guys, I have a couple of questions, Could you name almost all the episodes that Robin cared about Raven or Raven cared about Robin? Please Review.


	13. Song Chapter

Chapter 13

Hi people! Sorry that I've not been writing for a while. My dad had surgery, so did my aunt. Oh well, ENJOY! (I have to stop doing that)

Just to warn you before you read this is a song chapter, the song is from Brother bear, which my sister made me watch it over and over and over again.

The **bold letters **are the **song's **words the regular words are other stuff.

_**Jail**_

Continued...

"Robin, I..." Raven looked down.

**Every where I turn I hurt some one. **

Robin looked at Raven confused and leaned on the table to listen.

**But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done.**

"What?" Robin asked. Raven looked up at Robin in the face.

**I'd do any thing with in my power, I'd give it every thing I've got. But the path I seek is hidden from me now.**

"Robin... I... I did some thing very wrong." Raven looked down at the table in front of her.

"What?" Robin said in disbelief.

**Brother Bear... I let you down.**

"Where are you going with this?" Robin just got more confused.

**You trusted me, believed in me, and I let you down. **

"Robin I... I... I killed a lot of people." Raven said. Robin was shocked and first he didn't believe it at first.

**Of all the things I hid from you, I can not hide the sham. I'd pray someone, something will come to take away the pain.**

"You mean you..." Robin almost got the picture now. Raven looked up at Robin.

**There's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future. I know I can't be free. But I can not seek another way. I can not face another day. **

"It was on accident. I didn't mean to kill all of them!" Raven stood up."I couldn't... control-"

"Your powers." Robin interrupted.

"I didn't mean to make that building explode!"

"YOU KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE! HURT THOUSANDS OF FAMILIES!" Robin got real angry now, while he was speaking. Raven sat back down, scared at the way Robin yelled at her.

"sigh" Robin dropped his head and walked out of the room. The guards came in and took her by the arms and lead her out of the room.

Robin was in the main room walking toward the other Titans who got there too. The guards that had Raven were walking toward the main room. Raven broke away from the guard's grip and ran over to Robin.

"Robin, please. It's not what you think." Raven begged. The cops grabbed her hands again. "Robin please you must believe me." Robin just looked away. Raven had a scared look on her face. The cops pulled her away from the Titans. "They'll uthinize my powers, and me!" While they were walking away she shouted back to Robin, "Please Robin you must believe me. It was an accident. Robin, please. ROBIN!" With that the door the cops and Raven walked through closed shut and Robin and the other Titans just stood there.

"Come on. Let's go home." Robin turned and walked away with the other Titans. Starfire stayed behind and smirked and took some money out of her pocket and gave it to the police officer who was writing stuff down. She just put it there then quickly left.

_**Jail hall**_

After the incident in the main room the cops took Raven in to the criminal holding place. They stopped at an empty cell. One cop unlocked the door and the other pushed Raven in to the cell. Raven just landed on the ground and laid there on the ground. Raven was real sad that her own team mates didn't trust her. She tried to hold back the tears but a couple of tears snuck out and landed on the ground.

"Just leave her. She'll be up in about an hour." The cops left. And Raven got up and crawled in to the dark corner and curled in to a little ball and tried to think of something else but then she found her self crying her self to sleep.


	14. The truth Prision cell

Chapter 14

Hey People! I was just watching 'Birthmark' over and over and over again, not getting tried of it. I also E-mailed the people who work at DC Comics to keep it up and are they going to continue the series. Any questions you want to ask me go right ahead. ENJOY! (I really got to stop doing that)

_**T Tower**_

Once Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all got back to the tower they all went to their rooms. Robin instead went to Raven's room.

Robin stood out side the door and looked at the name plate that said 'RAVEN' on it.

"sigh" Robin looked down then looked back up at the door and opened the door. There, cawing, was the big, black bird Raven had on her shoulder. The bird looked at Robin and cawed a couple of times then flew in to the mirror Raven had and disappeared. Robin had never seen Raven's room before, well when it was empty. Robin looked around the room, he took in all the sights. Cause he knew the furniture would not be here for long. Robin walked over to the dresser with the mirror on it. He brushed his hand along the dresser as he walked passed, he caught sight of the mirror, he just walked passed it. He walked passed her bed and stopped. He admired the bordering paintings on the wall then he saw the head board, in the shape of the hood that Raven wore when it was drawn up over her head. Robin kept walking, he saw the statue in her room. He caught a glimpse of her big book shelf full of books. He never saw it before when he walked on that side. He walked up to the book shelf and read the spines of each book until he came to one that had no words on the spine. He shrugged and turn to Raven's bed. The covers were ruffled a bit and he noticed a bump in the bed. Robin walked over to the bed and pulled off the covers and found a book that was blank and black. Robin picked up the book and opened it to the first page. It had Raven's name on the first page. He flipped to the next page it had Raven's hand writing on the page. It was dated a week before they found her in the power plant. It said:

_I came to this strange planet and it seems like a nice place I could get away from my father, but, he is still a part of me, so I can't get away from him fully. Raven._

Robin kept on reading. He found that the date was the day they found her in the power plant.

_Today some idiotic boy and his team attack me! And guess what else? HE TOOK MY CAPE! I've never been with out my cape! Well at least I put a note so he could meet me at the old run down ware house by the water's edge. I just hope's he comes alone, other wise DAM HIM! Raven._

This date was the same date as before and there was a bit of blood on the edge of the page.

_HE DIDN'T TRUST ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! HE'S AN IDIOT! DAM HIM TO HELL! He also had his (sarcastically) 'girl friend' ATTACK ME! And his team! Oi geez. I can't believe him! Raven. Well he is kind of cute, I think._

Robin smirked and laughed a bit cause of all the things she called him was kind of... funny. And what she called Starfire was pretty funny.

_**Jail**_

Raven got up off the floor and sat down on the bench that was in the jail cell. Then the guards came in and had some short guy with a green stretch suit, that looked kind of big on him, and some scientist goggles on his fore head. He looked like a kid! The guards threw him in the cell and locked it up good and tight before they left. It was quiet, then the door slammed shut and the boy started to talk.

"Look who decided to join the club." he kind of had a kid sounding voice, that got annoying. Raven just looked down. "What? Did those scrum-buffin' Titans put you in there too?" Raven got mad. She tried to calm her self down but he kept on talking. "Those Titans. FEH! They think they own the joint, they think there so special." Raven tried to keep calm. "But they always pick on us because they say," in his best imitation of Robin, " 'It's the right thing to do.' Geez!" Raven almost lost it. Another word about the Titans would make her blow up. "And besides, their snotty, irresponsible, mean, rude, crude, and... did I happen to say-"

"SHUT UP!" Raven stood up shouting. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" The boy got really scared. "You don't know anything about them! I know you don't like them but they aren't as bad as you say."

"What, did they take you in then throw you out in the streets? ha, ha, ha" The boy got really annoying when he started to roll on his back.

"Uh." that really hurt Raven. She just sat back down and took a long sigh.

"And besides. It's not like you could break out of here." Raven took out her communicator and looked at it in her hand. She took her other hand and ran it over the top, then she opened it.

"sigh" then she began to laugh, a bit.

"Hey! What's so funny? Did you hear me? I said, It's not like you can break out of here." Raven closed the communicator and smirked. She stood up and a black aura came in her cell then she disappeared in to the floor. "Hey! That's no fair! Take me with you it was my idea!" the boy ran up to the jail door and was hanging on it like a monkey. "sigh"

"Hey, Shut up Gizmo!" another person in the jail called from down the row.

_**T Tower**_

Robin was done reading in Raven's Diary, then the door opened. It was Starfire.

"Robin? Are you alright?" she asked in a worried sort of voice.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Robin sighed a bit.

"TITANS, TROUBLE!" Cyborg's voice came from the living room. The two Titans rushed down to see what was the matter...


	15. the truth in blood

Chapter 15

ENJOY!

_**Continued...**_

All the Titans ran in to the living room to find out who or what was going on.

"Titans there has been two sittings of jail brake criminals." Cyborg said as the Titans gathered around him.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled as the Titans got ready for battle.

_**In Town**_

Raven was walking down the side walk looking at her communicator.

"sigh" Raven stopped and looked at the sky. The sky looked like it was going to rain.

_Wee-ooh Wee-ooh Wee-ooh _Raven looked up and ran in to the alley way and hid on the opposite wall so the cops could not see her. Once the cops passed she looked both ways then walked out and started to walk then she heard evil laughing. She turned around to see a man that had a orange and black mask on with on eye. Raven flew up and started to fight with the man.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and black aura concealed a car and threw it at him.

"Now, now little girl, I don't want to hurt you." Raven took a light pole and wrapped it around him. "But I will if I must." He broke the pole and ran and did a flying side kick right in to Raven's stomach. Raven landed on the ground she sat up and held her stomach in pain.

"Why you." Raven got up slow and tried to use her powers to heel her self, once she was done she used her powers to try and grab him and keep him still. But in stead he went to a top of a building and laughed.

"Your such a stupid little wench." he said. Raven got in her fighting stance and then she heard a motorcycle come from up behind her. She turned to see the Teen Titans come to fight crime.

Once Robin saw Raven he stopped his bike and stared at her, so did the other Titans.

"No." Robin whispered. Raven's eyes went wide so did Starfire's. Robin tried to ignore Raven and saw Slade at the top of the building. "Titans, Go!" Robin shouted and all the Titans went up to fight Slade. Slade saw the Titans come to fight him he just smirked and waited. Starfire came up with Robin and Star let go of Robin. He landed on the roof top and ran to fight Slade. He took out his bo staff and swung it at Slade. Slade just stepped back and by the third time Robin swung Slade grabbed Robin's Staff, and flung Robin across the roof top to the other side.

"Hy-ah!" Starfire shouted when she threw star-bolts at Slade. Slade just stepped from side to side missing the bolts. "gasp" Star flew over to Robin and flew him down to the ground were the rest of the group was.

"You think you can stop me?" Slade said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Titans.

"No." the Titans said together. Raven just squinted her eyes in anger. Slade Shot the gun above the Titans' heads and debris from the building came falling down.

"Titans, move!" Robin yelled. All the Titans, but Star, moved. Raven saw Starfire and jumped in and pushed her out of the way of the falling debris.

"Uh!" Star said as Raven hit her and fell to the ground. Raven got up and pushed the debris. Starfire was shocked and she was speechless. She never had someone, who was a criminal, save her. The other Titans were also speechless. Raven flew up to the roof top to fight Slade.

"Star are you all right?" Beast Boy asked running over to her.

"Yeah." Star said as she got up.

Raven was already fighting with Slade. "Your going to pay for that." Raven said as she lunged for him with a side kick.

"Now, my dear, how can I pay for something you've never had?" Slade said as he grabbed her leg.

"Let Me Go!" Raven shouted as she tried to break free from Slade's grip.

"If you wish." Slade said as he flung her to the other side of the roof.

"Uh!" Raven groaned as she landed on her back. Raven opened her eyes to see Slade right above her. Slade took out a knife and held it in a ready to strike position. "No." Raven whispered as her eyes went wide. Slade brought the knife above his head and hurled it at Raven.

The Titans heard a blood hurling scream from the roof top. They all looked up and saw a couple droplets of blood come from the roof top. "No." Robin whispered. "Titans, Go!" The Titans raced off to help Raven.

"Uh." Raven ran to the other side of the roof top trying to escape Slade. Her arm had blood all over it, it seems Slade cut her at the shoulder pretty deep.

"Now that I have you were I want you," Slade reached out and grabbed Raven by the neck and held her in the air.

"Uh... Uh... Uh..." Raven tried to gasp for air and put her hand on Slade's arm and tried to push it off, but, she was to weak. Slade smirked under his mask.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Robin came up and kicked Slade in the side of the face. "Raven are you alright?" Robin said as he ran to her to make sure she was ok. Raven nodded as she held her throat and gasped for air.

"My turn." Cyborg's voice came from the other side of the building as he fired his sonic cannon.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Titans, but I have to go." Slade said as he disappeared in to the shadows. The Titans all rushed over to help Raven.

"Dude, is she alright?" B.B. asked Robin.

"I don't know." Robin looked at the trail of blood from Raven's wound. Raven fainted in a sea of blood that was surrounding her. "Uh, Raven! We need to get her to the Med. Lab. FAST!" Robin said as he scooped Raven's limp body in his arms and rushed to Titans Tower.


	16. Wounded yet Happy?

Chapter 16

Sorry, I was sick and I couldn't think about anything to write. So my sincerest apologies, please accept them. Well, ENJOY! (I'm serious I really need to stop doing that)

_**T Tower Med. Lab.**_

"Uh... Uh... Uh..." Raven was becoming conscious after she fainted after the battle with Slade. Raven's eyes slowly opened and she blinked a couple of times but then opened her eyes fully. She looked around then she realized were she was. "_GASP_!" She sat up fast as she realized she was in the Titan Med. Lab. She was sitting on a flat white bed that was elevated were her head was laying. The room was pretty big, but the room was blocked off by the big curtain. She could hear the automatic heart monitor going, she could also hear that someone else was in there with her. She could only make out the shadow, but, it seemed kind of short and had spiky hair. (Hint, hint) The person leaned up from the computer and turned to the curtain and pulled it open. It was Robin.

"I see your up." Robin said as he leaned against the wall that was close to him. Raven watched him lean against the wall, then, she saw her cape hanging up on a hook on the wall. Raven's eyes went wide. With out taking her eyes off Robin, she quickly pulled her hand below her neck. She felt nothing but her own leotard, no cape. Raven looked down then back up at Robin. Then a sharp, burning, tear wrenching pain ran through her arm. Raven closed her eyes and held her arm in pain.

"Dam it." She whispered.

"Does it still hurt?" Robin said as he got out of his leaning position and walked over to Raven on the bed.

"Why... do... you... care? Uh!" Raven was saying in pain.

"Here. Let me see." Robin came over and tried to pull Raven's arms away from the wound on her shoulder.

"NO!" Raven yelled as she tried to bat away Robin's arm. "Uh!" Raven groaned as she fell back on the bed.

"I just want to take a look." Robin said as he walked over to the other side of the bed. "We only put some healing lotion on it, we never got a good look at it." Robin said as he pulled her arms away from it.

"And... who brought the lotion?" Raven said weekly. Her eyes followed Robin as he worked to remove her arms.

"Starfire did." Robin said as he smirked a bit. Raven's eyes went wide then returned to normal state.

"Hum." She giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked as he started to pull off the torn part of her costume.

"She's probably repaying me for saving her life." Raven said as she looked a way and smiled a bit. "sigh" Robin smiled too. Robin worked to the point were he could see the whole wound, the wound was about almost to were th bone was on her collar bone, so literally from her neck to 3 inches below her shoulder was bare.

"Wow. That's a pretty nasty wound." Robin said as he backed up a bit. "I'll get some disinfecting ointment. I'll be right back." Robin walked out of the room so Raven was all alone. She sat up on the bed and turned so that her legs were dangling off the medical bed. Robin came back in the room. "Here this might help a bit." Robin took out a cotton ball and put some nasty smelling stuff on it.

"What do you mean it _might _help?" Raven said backing up from Robin's hand.

"It will depend on how long it's been open." Robin answered. "Now give me your shoulder." Robin put the bottle down and went to grab Raven's shoulder, but she pulled away. Robin got a little agitated with her pulling away. "I'm not here to play games Raven. Either we heal it now or it gets worse."

"Oh, alright." Raven gave in and leaned forward so Robin could grab her.

"Now this might hurt." Robin said. He was preparing him self for the worst to happen when he would press the cotton ball down on her wound. Robin slowly took the cotton ball and pressed it down on the wound.

"UH!" Raven groaned cause it hurt.(we all know how that feels) She closed her eyes tight and turned her head away. Robin finished the disinfecting and pulled back away from the wound, the cotton ball was all bloody.

"There." Robin sighed. "Want me to bandage it up?"

"No." Raven said as she brought her hand up to her shoulder. A blue aura engulfed her hand and the wound started to disappear. "I'll be fine." Raven was done healing her self and she pulled her sleeve over her shoulder and stood up. "Thanks though."

"Robin? Is she better?" Starfire's voice came from the door way as she poked her head in. Star's face looked worried then lit up when she saw Raven standing up. She quickly ran in and death hugged Raven. "Friend I am related that you are better."

"Uh... Thanks?" Raven said weakly as her lungs were being crushed by Starfire's powerful grip.

"Uhhh, Star." Robin said in concern. "I think you need to let her go now."

"Oh." Starfire let Raven go and backed up and smiled. Star, then, ran out the door.

"Ookaay." Raven looked at Robin as she was speaking. "Odd."

"Here." Robin handed Raven her cloak. Raven took her cloak and put it on swiftly. "Oh!" Robin reached in to his utility belt and pulled out a pendent. It had a gold rim, with a red circle in the middle of it, and very faintly there was a black bird drawn in the red circle, it looked like a raven.

"What is it?" Raven asked as she looked at it then to him.

"It's a pendent." Robin replied.

"I know that, but, what is it _besides_ a pendent?" Raven asked.

"Well, if you put it that way." Robin said as he smiled a bit. "It's a tracker and trouble light to tell you there's trouble or a signal light so I could call you back to the tower with a push of a button." Raven looked at Robin confused. "Everyone has one. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, even me." Raven took the pendent out of Robin's hand and studied it carefully. She ran her left hand over the top of it. "I uh... kind of made it special... for you... it was kind of my week project." Robin scratched the back of his head and blushed a bit. Raven looked at Robin and then at the pendent, she put the pendent on. "So... do you like it?" Raven walked up to Robin and leaned her head on his shoulder. Robin wrapped his hands around Raven's back and pulled her in as far as she would go.

Raven turned her head to Robin's and whispered in to his ear. "I love it." Then she kissed him on the cheek. Robin blushed a bit. He's never been kissed by a girl before. Robin pulled away in shock for a second and then smiled a bit. Raven smiled too. Then Robin leaned in and kissed Raven on the lips. Raven was shocked just like Robin was before, but she didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck to bring him in closer. Robin tightened his grip. Raven broke the kiss and turned away from Robin breaking his grip. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I just can't." Raven said as she tightened her cloak around her. "It's just... I can't control my powers." Robin walked up behind Raven and put one hand on her shoulder, not the hurt one!

"It'll be okay." Robin said to try to comfort her. "Maybe with a little training we could-"

"NO!" Raven yelled angrily. Then she said in a calm voice, "Look... I appreciate every thing that you are doing for me but..." Raven's silence and pain was like torture to Robin. He slid his hand off Raven's shoulder. Raven turned her head to look at Robin.

"But, what?" Robin asked.

"But-" Raven was interrupted by hearing Starfire's voice out in the hallway. Raven slowly edged her self behind Robin so if Starfire came to give her a death hug she'd have a barrier in between her and Star, Robin.


	17. Welcome to Never WHAT?

Chapter 17

Ok people, this chapter contains a bit of Nevermore, so, ENJOY! (Questions at the end)

_**Continued...**_

The only thing in between her and Star was Robin. "Friends she is awake and well!" Star's voice was in the hallway out side the room. "Please, come and see." Star flew into the room and landed beside Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg came in and stopped to see that Raven was standing and wide awake, they were shocked. "See friends." Starfire said as she pulled Raven for behind Robin so the others could get a full view.

"Ow." Raven whispered. Star had a tight grip on her arm. Raven pulled away from the Tamarainian's grip. "I don't like people handling-" Raven was interrupted by Star death hugging her, again. (I hate death hugs, actually, I hate them period)

"Friend it is well to see that you are almost fully heeled." Starfire said as she lifted Raven up in the death hug. Raven mouthed the words 'Help me' to the other Titans.

"Ah, Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes?" she still had Raven in the death hug.

"I think she doesn't want a hug right now." Cyborg said.

"Oh." Star smiled and set Raven down.

"She is still heeling." Robin said. "So I think she doesn't want to be touched."

"Sorry." Star said coyly. "It's just... well... you saved me and I wanted to repay you-"

"Hey, no big deal." Raven said as she acted like it was not something to be proud of.

"Well... you did save a member's life, so..." Beast Boy said. "It is kind of a big deal to us." B.B. pleaded. Raven started to back up a bit.

"Okay then." Raven wanted everyone to stop thanking her and just leave her alone. "Guys, really its nothing. You guys do it every day."

"But-" Beast Boy tried to convince her but then Raven turned and gave him a death glare. B.B. backed off it.

"I'm leaving." Raven said as she pushed past the rest of the team and walked down to her room. The Titans just looked at one another and shrugged and left for their rooms.

_**Couple days later**_

Robin went to go check on Raven cause she hasn't been out of her room in two days. _Knock Knock Knock _"Raven?" Robin's voice seemed to melt right there at the door.

"What?" Her voice was cold and monotone just like before.

'That's the Raven I know.' "I just came to check on-" Robin was cut off by Raven opening the door. "You."

"Uh." Raven opened the door all the way and grabbed Robin's shirt and dragged him in to her room. The door closed behind him. "I need to show you something." Raven dragged him over to her dresser and let go of him. "Ok. You promised me that if I show you this... you won't tell any one else about this? Got it." Robin nodded his head. "Good. Ok, now close your eyes." Robin closed his eyes. Raven grabbed her mirror and chanted. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Then they were sucked up in to a red and black portal and disappeared.

_**In Nevermore**_

"Okay Robin, open your eyes." Robin heard Raven's voice and he did. He looked around and was amazed at what he saw. "Robin... welcome to Nevermore." Raven's voice echoed. They were on a platform in the middle of no where. Then more rocks came up and created a path.

"Ok, so we are in the middle of no where." Robin was confused. Raven stopped and he bumped in to her. "Oof."

"This way." Raven commanded. Robin followed Raven along ways before they stopped again.

"Okay.. So tell me again.. Where are we?"

"ROBIN!" Robin was tackled by someone who looked like Raven but had a pink cloak on. He feel to the ground with her on top of him.

"Get off me!" Robin tried to pull her off him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" the girl was like Starfire all happy and jumpy.

"Get off him!" the real Raven growled at the imposter. The pink cloaked person got off him and Robin got up.

"Okay. Now tell me... who is this? Is she a... sister or something?" Robin asked.

"Sister?" the pink cloaked burst out laughing and fell on her back.

"Ok... That is one of my emotions." Raven pointed out.

"Who?" Robin got confused.

"Who is this person." A Raven with a yellow cloak and glasses popped up before Robin.

"YAH!" Robin screamed. The yellow cloak circled Robin.

"Yes. I see." She lifted up his arm. "I see, very strong."

"Hey!" Robin yelled as she pulled his cape.

"What the heck is this thing? Bluck." Yellow cloaked one dropped his cape and walked in front of his. "Tell me why do you hide your eyes?" The yellow cloaked Raven tried to pull his mask off.

"Aht!" Robin yelled as he batted her hand away.

"What keeps your hair up?" the yellow cloaked Raven pulled Robin's hair a bit. Mean while Miss Happy-Giggles over there was literally crying cause she was laughing so hard.

"Get off me." Robin groaned.

"Tell me what does this belt do?" the Yellow cloaked Raven pulled off Robin's belt before he knew it.

"Hey! Give that Back!" Robin demanded.

"Tell me what it does first." she was very interested and didn't want to give it back. Robin finally snatched it away from her.

"Hey bud!" Some one walked up behind him and smacked him hard on the back.

"OW!" Robin fell to the floor.

"Great to finally meet you too." This time this Raven was wearing green. Robin got up and was going to speak when another Raven popped up, but this one looked sad and had a gray cloak on.

"Please, don't hurt me." She ran behind the green cloaked one.

"What's your deal? He's just a boy?" The green cloaked one said.

"Yeah. But some boys beat up girls like us." The gray cloaked one was really scared of Robin.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. All of you guys are-" Robin was interrupted by someone new coming in.

"Who's he? Burp" This one had an orange cloak on and was very gross.

"That's Robin. Isn't he nice?" The pink cloak really got on Robin's nerves.

"Uh?" Robin was really confused now. "What's going on?" He turned and looked at the real Raven who was standing beside him the whole time.

"Um." The orange one picked her ear and flicked what ever was on her finger away. "Don't really care."

"Okay, these _people _are emotions." Raven walked in front of Robin and had her self side ways to him. "That one in the pink is Happiness, as you pretty much know."

"HI!" Happiness said cheerfully, with a little hint of giggle in it.

"The one in the yellow is Intelligence." Raven pointed out.

"Pleasure to meet you Robin." Intelligence a was being nice now then all touchy.

"The one in the green is Bravery." Raven pointed her finger to the one who was behind the orange one.

"Yo dude! Waz up?" Bravery said.

"The gray one is Timidness." the real Raven pointed out, again.

"Hi." Timidness said it real quietly and shyly. She just took a small step from out behind Bravery.

"And... the one I don't like... the one in the orange is Grossness." said the real Raven.

"Hey." Grossness said.

"Now... Where is everyone else?" Raven whispered as she looked around.

"There are more?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!" Raven spat. "There is Joker, Solitude, and-"

"What's he doing here?" an evil sounding voice came from behind the crowd of emotions. All the emotions made a path so this one emotion, with a red cape, could get through, did I mention it had four red eyes? She walked up to Robin and took a good look at him in the face. Then backed off. "He's not even suppose to be here, NO BODY'S ever been in Nevermore besides Raven." It sounded real angry. Then the real Raven pulled Robin out of the way and put her self in the line of fire.

"Aw, back off it Rage!" She spat at Rage. They both got in the fighting position and began to growl a bit.

"Hum." Rage smiled and backed off the fighting position. "I always knew you'd have a weak side."

"Who are you calling weak?" Raven got really, really angry now.

"Yo, Rage!" Bravery stepped in and got in the way of Raven and her. "Back off."

"Or what?" Rage spat in her face.

"Or you'll answer to me." Bravery got real mad and gave her a death glare.

"Well, now I know were she gets that from." Robin whispered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Fine." Rage put up her hands and walked away.

"Let's go." Raven said as she pushed Robin toward the exit. Raven pushed Robin all the way through the exit till they were back in her room.

"Sorry about that." Raven said as she rubbed her arm.

"Hey, it's ok. Now I know what makes you tick. So I'll be more careful next." Robin said as he shrugged.

"Robin..." Raven said in concern. "There... might not be a next time."

"What?"Robin got confused.

Okay I have some Questions that I would like you guys to _TRY _to answer for me, Ok?

Why on the commercial break with Raven and Robin buy the theater and Raven says, 'Nice work boy blunder. Look... next time I decide what we're doing.' and Raven walks away. Did Robin ask Raven on a date or something?

Why in 'Birthmark' did Raven pick Robin to revive? Because he knew how to deal with Slade and could help her, or, is it something else?

On a scale from 1 to 10. 10 being the best, 1 being the worst. What would you rate my story, cause my friends don't believe me that people like my stories.

I bet you guys can't figure out what name is! I'll give you some hints. 1 it's 5 letters long, 2 syllables, and 2 vowels and 3 consents.

Oh yeah, one more thing... If you live in Illinois and go to Woodland Middle School and you hear some one screaming in the hall 'R&R All the way people! Oh, Yeah! R&R!' that would probably be me.


	18. Time to say Goodbye

Chapter 18

Sorry that I've not been updating for awhile. I've been having brain malfunctions so I could not think of what to type. Well, I hope this is pleasing to you guys. ENJOY! (Stop doing that!(Beating self up) Oh well it's a habit)

_**Continued...**_

"What?" Robin asked. "Raven what are you-?"

"Robin..." Raven interrupted him. She turned away. "You see... sigh... every planet that I've been to... has... been destroyed." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Because of my..." Raven turned her head so she could see Robin's reaction. "My... my father." Raven turned her head away again.

"Okay?" Robin whispered.

"You see... he is the most powerful demon in Azarath. And... he can destroy what ever he wants with a word or a wave of his hand."

"Raven... why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Robin asked as he took a couple steps forward.

"I... I didn't want you guys to know because I... I... I wasn't supposed to make friends here, and instead, I did." Raven closed her eyes and dropped her head. "I was supposed to come here and lure my father away from the galaxy he partially destroyed." Raven crossed her arms. "It's the same with every other planet... I come, I make friends, I stay, my father comes, he destroys my friends right in front of my eyes, I run away from the planet, and he destroys the planet once he's done with killing every single life form on the face of the planet." Raven shuddered. Robin stepped forward and put one hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I... didn't know." Robin said in a comforting voice. "I'm sorry."

"I still remember their blood curling scream when they died. Being torn apart or burned or beaten to death or just having their heart ripped out," Raven had a few tears leak out of her eyes. "And the innocent blood my father spilt just for me." Raven's voice started to sound like she was crying, her whole body shook. " And... I just stood by and did nothing... I couldn't help them." Raven moved her hands to her face and covered her eyes.

"Raven, it'll be alright. We'll be able to defeat him." Robin said, victoriously.

"That's what everyone said before they were killed." Raven pulled her hands down from her face and wiped the tears away from her face. "Please get out of my room."

"Raven." Robin tried to comfort her.

"Please get out Robin." Raven said and with that she used her powers to push him out the door and closed it and locked it.

Robin looked at the door and sighed then walked down to his room.

Raven was listening for Robin to leave. When he left, she leaned against the door and slid down into a sitting position and started to cry. After a few minutes she got up and grabbed her mirror.

"Here we go again." Raven said as she looked in to the mirror. She walked to the front of her room and held the mirror up. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." A black aura concealed the room, then every piece of furniture was sucked in to the mirror and the room was empty like the day she first saw the room. She put the mirror back in her cloak and walked out the door to go break the news to her friends.

Robin was in his room. He could hear yelling from the living room.

"You're WHAT?" Cyborg was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"No friend. Please don't leave us." Starfire begged.

"I have to." Raven said.

"But then who's going to help us shut up Beast boy?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, who's going to-" BB just figured out they were making fun of him. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"Who's going to help me make the house of Titans all shiny and sparkly?" Star asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Raven said as she walked in to the kitchen and grabbed her stuff and put it in her cloak and put it close to the mirror and it disappeared in to the mirror. "It's a... family thing." Raven left the room and headed up to the roof top. BB, Cyborg, and Starfire followed her.

_**Sun set on the roof top of T-Tower**_

Raven stood on the roof top facing Star, Cyborg and BB. "I'm real sorry, but I have to go." Raven said.

"Friend, please don't leave us." Starfire whined as she ran over and hugged Raven.

"Yeah, even tough we don't under stand you doesn't mean you have to leave." BB said.

"Star, please." Raven said as she pushed Star off her. "I'm sorry." Star started to cry.

"You can stay." Cy stated. "We'll do what ever it takes to make you happy."

"No. " Raven shook her head. "It's not that. Well, good-bye." Raven put out her hand and Cyborg shook it. Star ran over and hugged her. After Raven pried Star off her, she shook Beast Boy's hand.

"Yo, where's Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"I already told him." Raven stated. "He was pretty upset with me, so I wouldn't blame him if-"

"If I didn't show up to say good-bye to one of our friends." Robin interrupted Raven.

"Gasp" Raven was surprised to see Robin actually come to say 'good-bye' to her. Robin walked over to the three Titans who were standing there.

"So, your leaving now?" Robin asked. Raven nodded coyly. "Well... Good-bye." Robin held out his hand and Raven took his hand, and instead of shaking it she pulled her self in and hugged him.

"You guys were the best friends I've ever had." She whispered in Robin's ear. Robin wrapped his arms around Raven's back. Raven's eyes started to leak streams of tears, even having her face covered by her hood, you could still see her tears.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." Robin whispered in to her ear. Raven pulled away and put one hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It's not that bad." Raven stated as she shook her head. Robin looked away. "Hey, I'll tell you what." Raven wiped away the residue of her tears off her face. "If I succeed in luring my father away and try do make him go away or die, I'll come back." Robin looked at Raven.

"Really?" Robin questioned.

"Really." Raven stated.

"Oh, friend! We are going to miss you so." Starfire said as she ran up and hugged Raven, from the side.

"Don't worry, Starfire." Raven said in a soothing voice. "I'll come back." Raven patted Star on the shoulder and Star pulled back and looked Raven in the face.

"Sniff Really?" Star asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Really." Raven stated. "Oh." Raven realized that she forgot something. "Robin." She turn to face him. "I would like you to have this back." Raven pulled out her communicator and held it out to Robin for him to take it. "Here."

Robin shook his head. "Uh-uh. That's yours." Robin pushed Raven's hand back to her. "Keep it, just in case." Raven gave a weak smile and slowly put her communicator away.

"Well," Raven said sadly. "I guess this is goodbye."

"We'll all miss you." Robin stated. "Well, goodbye." Robin held out his hand and Raven shook it. Raven levitated a bit off the ground. She turned around and slowly flew off in to the sky. Every few meters or so she'd look back and see the Titans still standing on the Tower until it was really small then she never looked back at all.

The four remaining Titans stood there until they couldn't see her no more, then the three crowd of Titans would turn tail and walked straight trough that door. (I'm not that good of a poet like Edgar Allan Poe is, me love his book) Robin on the other hand stood there for a long time, pondering and thinking about 'what would happen now?' Once it was dark, and the moon was high, he shook his head and let out a sigh. He walked toward the door, before he opened it he looked toward the sky and just stood there in wonder. Then he shook it off and opened that door and walked down the stairs, and in to the living room.

Don't worry, she'll come back. Now, I have more Questions for you guys to Answer.

What do you think each Titan would play if they were in a band?

Could you guys name some good R&R stories that I could read? It's your opinion, if you like it better then I do I won't judge you. Besides I am bored.

I'll give you another hint on my name. It starts with an R and ends with an N and has an A in it, So now you can guess what it is now. (I also Hate my name and people make fun of it so don't rub it in please.)

And I Beg of you please just REVIEW me even if I didn't up date, say hi or ask me a Question, or something, PLEASE! I beg you!


	19. Another Bloody Battle

Chapter 19

Hi guys. I've been having trouble thinking of a chapter but I finally got one! Yeah oh well, hope you like it. ENJOY!

_**T Tower**_

Robin was pacing back and forth constantly talking to him self. He finally said aloud, "Uh!" It looks like he is fighting with him self. "It has been two weeks already! And no luck!" Robin stopped pacing and turned and walked around the coach and walked over to the computer. "That's it. I'm calling." Cyborg's hand caught Robin's arm before it could hit the call button. Robin looked to his right.

"Man, she's probably is alright." Cyborg said.

"Fine." Robin gave up. Then the alarm went off. "Titans, Go!" All the Titans rushed out of the tower. Then a little light came on and was flashing.

_**Some Other planet**_

_Ring..._ "Come on, come on." Raven huffed while she was running away from her father. _Ring..._ "Dam it!" raven kept running and had the communicator right by her mouth.

"_Hello..." _Cyborg's voice called.

"Finally." Raven said.

"_You've reached the Titans. Please leave a message. BEEP!"_ Raven panted like a dog on a hot day.

"Titans! pant This is Raven." Raven kept running as her father kept shooting red aura at her. "Uh." Raven jumped and dodged the aura. "Please. I need your help. Uh!" she dodged another blast. "Please, I need -UH!" Raven was hit with the aura and fell and lost grip of her communicator, but, it was still on. Raven looked up and tried to reach for the communicator, but then her father grabbed her.

_**T Tower**_

The Titans got home after the battle and just went their separate directions. Robin noticed there was a missed call on the computer. He walked over and pushed the button, this is what he heard.

" _Titans! pant This is Raven" _It sounded like she was in trouble and getting shot at. The other Titans came up to hear. _" Uh." _Robin tried to focus on the sounds more then her voice._ " Please. I need your help. Uh!... Please, I need- UH!" _Robin's eyes went wide and so did the other's.

"_Ha, ha, ha! Rage will consume you, your destiny will be fulfilled." _The Titans heard an evil sounding voice and then the communicator went blank.

"I don't know who he is but we have a lock on Raven's communicator." Cyborg said.

"Titans, launch pad!" Robin yelled. All the Titans raced off to the launch pad and got in to the T-Sub and buckled up.

"Everyone ready?" Star asked.

"Titans, Launch!" Robin shouted. The rocket took off.

"Yee-haw!" Beast Boy shouted as they launched in to the sky.

It was about 15 minutes until Robin spoke and they were in out side space.

"Cyborg, Location." Robin said.

"Were... in the middle of out side space!" Cyborg said sarcastically.

"No I meant till we find the planet." Robin said agitated.

"Well..." Cyborg said as he looked at his scanners. "We're there."

"Pulling in for landing." Starfire said as she set the landing gear down. The craft set down, it was a bumpy landing, though.

"Uh." Beast Boy groaned as he jerked back and forth in his cockpit. Once they stopped, Robin turned around and looked angrily at Cyborg.

"He-heh. I still have to work on the landing brakes." Cyborg said sarcastically. Starfire opened up her cockpit and stood up. Beast Boy followed, then Robin, then Cyborg. Robin jumped out of the craft first.

"Come on guys." Robin said demandingly. "We have to find Raven. She could be any where." The rest of the Titans got out of the space craft and followed their leader. After a few minutes of walking into complete unknown territory Beast Boy finally spoke.

"Uh... Dude?" Beast Boy asked. "Maybe we should split up or some thing... so we could find her faster."

"No!" Robin shouted. "It'll be better to stay together and look... cause 4 pairs of eyes are better then 1."

"That is true." Cyborg stated. They kept walking then Robin saw a little figure that looked like a rock but it looked different then the others. It looked small and flat and darker then the others. Robin jerked back a bit then took off at full speed to the figure.

"Robin!" Starfire called after him. The Titans followed him. Robin came to the figure, he stopped and his eyes went wide. The rest of the Titans came and stopped a couple feet away from Robin and the huddled, bloody body of Raven. Robin could not believe what he saw. Raven's body was covered in bruises, cuts, scraps, and blood. Her clothes were literally ripped all the way off, but, her cape was ripped to shreds, her leotard was ripped almost every where and she just looked all bloody words could not even describe how she looked. Robin kneeled down beside her and sat her up just a little bit.

"Raven?" Robin said softly as he gently shook her. "Raven?" He put his hand by her mouth. She was weakly breathing. "Titans!" Robin yelled. "She is still alive, but, we need to get her back home." The Titans all looked at her and Starfire picked up Raven's limp body and carried it back to the space craft. The Titans all raced back to the craft. Robin stood behind and looked around and saw her mirror. The mirror part was shattered and it was covered in blood. Robin picked it up and the loose pieces and carried it back to the ship. They all went home.


	20. Stolen

Chapter 20

sorry people that I haven't been writing in a while... I could not think of any thing to write.. Sorry... oh well... hey recommend my story to some others who read fan fiction stories.

ENJOY!

_**Med Lab in T Tower**_

Starfire was sitting on a chair watching the bruised form of Raven. Raven was wearing a white tank top, not spaghetti strap, but, 3 inch thick, and a dark green pair of baggy shorts, this was because her leotard was tattered and Cyborg could get to her wounds better.

"Oh friend... please get better soon..." Starfire said. Robin poked his head in.

"Star... shift's up..." Robin said. Then the alarm went off. Starfire and Robin ran down to the living room and looked to were the crime was happening.

"Dude... the crime is at... Mike's gun shop?" Beast boy asked as he looked at the other Titans.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted and they all rushed out of the tower.

Mean while a dark figure appeared in the form of a raven...? The figure on the bed disappeared and the real Raven took its place.

_**Mike's Gun Shop**_

The Titans arrived at the shop.

"What was stolen?" Cyborg asked as the owner came running out of the shop.

"Oh it was awful!" The guy said graveling.

"What was stolen?" Cyborg asked again.

"Oh... my prized 36 calabar hand gun that holds 10 bullets." The guy said graveling and sobbing while holding on to Beast boy's shirt.

"What else?" Robin asked.

"And... and... and... a box of 10 bullets" the guy was sobbing.

"Uh.. Dude... don't worry we will try and find who took your gun." Beast Boy said trying to comfort the shop salesman.


	21. guns, bullets, and trigon

Chapter 21

O. M. G! I can't believe how many chapters I have written so far for this story. Odd, right? Oh well. ENJOY! Q's at end. Warning! If you have weak hearts or faint to the sight of blood, do not read! Warning! Please leave if you don't like violence or gore! He, he, ENJOY!

_**T Tower**_

"I don't get it." Cyborg said. "There were no trace of finger prints, foot prints, blood, hair, any thing that would lead us to the criminal." All of the four Titans walked in to the living room.

"Well... there must have been something but, we didn't see it." Robin stated.

"I don't get it, it's like the dude's got some magic of some sort and can't be detected." Cy replied.

"DUDES! How about we look at a city map and find out were big thugs are hiding and then we can probably figure out who did it." BB answered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... I think Beast Boy is right." Robin said.

"Joyous! Let us start the searching!" Star said. Then they all got out a big map of the city and started to search.

_**Hospital wing**_

Raven sat up and looked around. She quickly got out of the bed and walked quickly to her room.

_**Raven's Room**_

Raven, once in her room, got in to her normal custom, she had her hood up. Raven walked over to her dresser and took out a hand gun, that was not loaded. (Bet u can guess who took the gun?) She took out a box of 10 bullets and opened the gun. You could see she didn't want to do this, she was shaking, crying and trying to resist doing it but she couldn't.

"_You have to do it... they never liked you...your nothing to them... you must do it..." _Trigon's voice rang in her head and was forcing her to do this. She loaded the first bullet, then the next, and so forth till it was fully loaded then she closed it. She looked at the gun that was sitting in her hand, with tearing eyes. She held the handle with her right hand and the barrel of the gun. (for idiots who don't know what the barrel is, it's the end of the gun which the bullet comes out of)

then a knock came from her door. Raven whipped the dresser drawer opened and threw the gun in and closed it with her back facing toward it just as the door opened.

"Hey... I see your up..." It was Robin.

"Yea." Raven said in a flat voice. "So..."

"I was just coming to check on you then I heard odd noises coming from your room." Robin stated as he stepped in and Raven got up and walked toward him.

"Every things' fine and just leave me alone!" She said as she pushed 'Boy Wonder' out the door. The door slid closed.

"Okay." she heard Robin say then he walked off to the living room area. Then out of her own free will black aura surrounded the drawer were the gun was and opened it and took the gun out.

"_Do it... NOW!" _the gun came near her and she started to cry again, as it landed in her hand.

_**T Tower Living room**_

Robin walked in and joined the rest of the team.

"Where do you think they might be?" BB asked.

"I don't know." Cy said. Just then the door to the hall way opened and Raven stepped out and looked upset a bit. Every one looked over to her and were surprised and all looked at her odd.

"Raven! Your up!" Starfire said joyfully.

"Yea, I thought you were in the hospital wing?" Beast Boy stated. Then Raven's eyes flashed red for a second then disappeared. Raven closed her eyes and turned her head to the right. Then she slowly lifted her arm and held the gun out with her right hand on the handle and trigger and the left hand supporting it, her eyes were still closed, but tears were leaking.

" GASP! " Everyone did.

"Raven." Robin muttered. Everyone was facing her forwards and on their guard. Raven opened her eyes and this time they were red, not from crying but from her demon side.

"Just put the gun down." Cyborg said slowly. Raven turned the gun toward him and shot the gun, missing him, but just skidded his mechanical ear. "Woah!" he ducked.

"Dude, she's not kidding." BB whispered.

"**She can finish all you guys off with a single bullet." **a voice came out of no where, worst of all... it was Trigon's. **"She can't control her self. But I'll control her for her. I have complete control." **Trigon's voice disappeared with a maniac laugh.

"Raven... just put the gun down." Robin said as he stepped forward.

"Don't..." Raven muttered, it was weak but he could hear it." I... don't... want... to... hurt you."

"Raven, you'd never hurt me." he was almost to were he could reach out and touch the very end of the gun.

"DON'T!" Raven shouted as she shut her eyes tight. But accidentally pulled the trigger.

**BANG**

Every one gasped. Star screamed.

She opened her eyes, they were normal and she turned to Robin who was still standing, but had a hole under his ribs but to the left side if you looked at him. Raven was shocked that he was still standing.

"Put the gun down." Robin grabbed hold of the gun. Raven wouldn't let go, she was still in shock. Robin pulled the gun out of her grasp and she fell to the floor crying. Robin followed and cradled her and she sobbed in to his shoulder. "Yeah, that's my girl." Robin smiled weakly and started to faint from the loss of blood. Robin fainted on to Raven. Raven caught him. Blood dripping on to her from the wound.

"Come on we have to get him to the med lab." Cy said. He pick Robin up and all three Titans ran to the med lab.

"What have I done?" Raven asked her self. Then she looked and the gun and just stared at it.

okay q time!

If the Titans had a job what would it be? Okay this is difficult one. I'm starting another story... If you were to pick one which one would it be?

Threw another's eyes a cross over between Inu Yasha and Teen Titans

Mid- Evil Horror where robin a prince, cy a king, star a princess, raven a peasant, and bb a clown.

High School Horror Raven gets pushed around but robin protects her and is popular.

Shout out to Nevermoretheraven and black wings mocking! Hi gabi how's ur summer!


	22. I'm leaving you now

Chapter 22

listen I'm so, so, so, incredibly sorry. It's just with school starting, my job at the barn, it's just so chaotic. So heres to make up for the time I've been busy, hope you like it.

ENJOY!

_**Titans tower main room**_

"What have I done?" Raven asked her self as every body left to go help Robin to the med lab. Raven looked at her hands that were covered in Robin's blood. Tears began to leak for her eyes and she looked up at the gun she used her powers to pick up the gun and tare it apart in to the barrel, handle, trigger, trigger ring, cork, bridge, and the bullets out of the holder. She threw the pieces to different sides of the room. After that she ran off quickly to her room.

_**Med Lab**_

Beast boy and Starfire ran in and got a bed ready for Robin. Cyborg came in after them and laid Robin down on the bed and stuck some of the pulse detectors to his head and chest after he took off his shirt and then got some bandages around his wound.

"Will he be fine?" Star asked.

"Yea cause he took a bullet." Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. It's depends on how his body will heal. He might be okay or he might not." Cyborg said as he got the last bandage on Robin. "Let's just hope for the best." Cy put the bandages away and everyone just stood there and watched him and waited.

_**Raven's Room**_

Raven had a note pad and kept writing down stuff then tore off the first page then three more. She was sobbing and crying and she couldn't stop if she tried, she hurt her friends and they would never for give her... Including Robin.

"Wait." Raven stopped tarring and looked over to her closet. She got up and hastily walked over to her closet and opened it and grabbed a small package that was in a small dark blue, velvet box. She opened it and she started to cry even harder then before. Raven fell to her knees and dropped the box in front of her, it closed quickly when it hit the ground, she sobbed for about 20 minutes then got up, grabbed the box, folded up the pieces of paper and taped one of them to the box. She grabbed her mirror and chanted her words. Azarath, metrion, zinthos." then all of her belongings disappeared in a vortex of red and black. She walked to her door and it opened, turned around and looked at it one last time.

"sigh" then she walked away never to return to her room again.

After that she ran to each room dropping the exact notes to the owner's rooms.

First: Starfire

Raven slid the note under the door "I'm so sorry."

Next: Beast Boy

Raven slid the note under the door "I'm sorry BB"

Third: Cyborg

Raven slid the note under the door "Sorry Cy"

Finally: Robin

Raven stood out side his door and looked at the box and note in her hand then looked at the door that marked 'ROBIN' "sigh I'm so, so, so, so, sorry Robin. For every thing I've done." then she just walked threw the door and placed it down on his bed then teleported her self out of his room in to the hall. Then she walked down to the med lab.

_**Med Lab**_

Everybody was sitting around waiting for Robin to get up, but, everybody was asleep. Raven looked around and soundlessly crossed over to Robin's hospital bed. Beast boy was on the other side of the room curled up in a little ball as a dog on the floor, Starfire was in the chair beside BB, and Cyborg was 8-10 feet away from Robin's bed sitting in a chair. Raven didn't notice he was that close. She walked over and looked at Robin lying there on the bed. She felt so bad just seeing him there looking all beat up and ill. Raven took her hand and gently laid it on his. Robin stirred slightly. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Raven, he smiled weakly. Raven smiled back weakly, too.

"Hey." he said in a weak voice.

"Hey, listen. I'm so sorry" Raven began.

"No, don't be." Robin said as he turned his hand over to hold her's. "It was my fault. I put my self in a position were you only had 2 choices, to wound me or kill me. But you had enough will power to make the first choice. To wound me." Raven started to cry and she blurted out, but not enough to wake the others.

"But... But I hurt you... you deeply." She had to gasp in between words. "Badly, mentally and physically." Raven collapsed on to Robin's chest sobbing and crying, but it was muffled so the others would not stir.

"Hey I'm not hurt that bad." Robin brought his other hand up and pushed back her hood to stroke her hair. Raven turned her head so that her cheek was resting on his chest and she was facing him. "Raven you'd never hurt me so bad that I would never ever for give you." Raven stood up straight but still leaning over Robin. "Raven... Haven't you noticed?" Robin's hand went up to Raven's cheek and caressed it.

"Noticed what?" she asked calming down from crying but tears still spilling.

"I've always loved you." Robin said. Raven was shocked at this. She has never noticed it before, but then when she thought back it was pretty obese.

"Robin I... I... I love you, too." Raven said then she slowly leaned forward and kissed Robin on the lips. He kissed back, all the passion going in to one kiss.

Cyborg how ever had woken up a while ago. But he didn't want to open his eyes for the fear of being killed by Raven, but he couldn't help it so he opened his mechanical eye to record what was going on. When he finally decided to open it he got a very, very, very, very interesting surprise, to see his leader kissing the dark girl. He was kind of grossed out and shut it off and went back to sleep.

Raven broke away and Robin looked at her kind of happy.

"Good night" Robin Whispered. Raven smiled back and mouthed 'good night'. Robin closed his eyes and went back to sleep not knowing that he would never see her for a long time.

Raven let go of Robin's hand and walked toward the door and turned to look at Robin, this was the hardest thing for her to do. She said,

"Good Bye" out loud and left the Titans forever. She teleported to the roof top and flew out of sight turning back once to look at the home of her beloved team, friends, and Robin. She was leaking tears all the way. Never to return.

Okay 2 more chapters to go people! Then High School horror guys! Okay, the only problem about High school horror is that it's actually take off of me being pushed around in school but with the Teen Titans, instead of me. Okay C ya!


	23. Notes: Gone for good

Chapter 23

Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry! I was grounded from the computer and Fan Fiction, too! I'm so, so, so, so, SO SORRY! Please except my sincerest apology. Well I hope you in joy this chapter it's one of the last one's, but remember I will have a preview for Highschool Horror... Next Chapter -' Oh well, ENJOY! For it will be your last... Joking, just joking.

_**Med Lab**_

Robin woke up, about a few hours after Raven had left. He looked around and saw Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, all here in the infirmary. No Raven. Robin sat up in his bed and looked around a little more to make sure that this wasn't a dream. He took the pulse recorders off of his skin and grabbed his shirt and put it on. The rustling he made caused Beast Boy to awaken. BB opened one eye to see Robin standing there awake and well. B lifted his head and turned in to a human and stood up.

"Dude, are you sure you should be up and walking? Cause you took a bullet." Beast Boy asked.

"I'll be fine." Robin replied. "I was trained to take a bullet, but never have. And boy does it hurt."

"ROBIN!" Starfire was up already? She flew over and on impact hugged her wounded friend. "I'm glad you are alright."

"Thanks Star." Robin replied.

"Star be careful he hasn't fully healed yet." Cy said.

"Oh." Star quickly got off her leader and smiled.

"Man, are you sure you should be standing?" Cy asked. Robin nodded and walked out of the room, with no problem at all.

"I'll make sure he does not fall." Starfire said and quickly flew off to help her friend.

"Who cares I'm going back to my room for a good night... yawn sleep." Beast boy slowly dragged himself out of the room and trudged down the hall to his room, where he would find a surprise. Cy did the same, but he was a little bit faster at getting to his room.

_**Robin's room **_

"I'll be fine Star really!" Robin pleaded with her out side his room.

"Are you sure? Cause you have been damaged." Star asked.

"I'll be fine." Robin said as he opened the door and walked in, it shut be hind him and he locked it. Robin leaned against the door and sighed. Finally Star was going. Robin looked down then looked up and noticed something on his bed. It was a little dark blue, velvet box, with a note attached to it. Robin walked over and picked to note up and read it. He grabbed to box and walked towards the door, he unlocked it and if flew open. The expression on his face turned from serious to concern. Robin looked up quickly then down the hall to were Raven's room would be. He ran down there as fast as he could. He got to the door and opened it...

_**Raven's room**_

Robin opened the door hastily. He looked in side... what the note said was true... Raven was gone... Robin walked in to the room and only got about 5-6 paces in and collapsed. Tears ran down his face. 'How could she?', was all that ran threw his mind. The other 3 came after words. First BB, then Star, finally Cy. All were in shock, too. Raven's room was empty.

"Robin?" Star asked worried. "Are you okay?" She came up and kneeled down and put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"She left me." He mumbled. His words weren't clear, they were staggered and staggered breathing. "How could she leave me?" Starfire saw the note and picked it up.

"Come on star let's leave him alone." Cy said. Star walked out of the room and headed towards the main room, so did the 2 boys.

_**Main Room**_

"So what just happened?" BB asked. They all gathered around the kitchen and looked at their notes, not believing that Raven was honest to truly gone.

"One of our team mates just left us. And is never coming back." Cy plopped his note on the counter next to Starfire. Beast boy plopped his there, too. Star looked at the notes and gathered them up and began to read each of them...

_**Raven's room**_

Robin was sitting there looking around at the room. He noticed a small object in the center of what was supposed to be Raven's bed. Robin got up and crawled over to the object, carrying the box along with him. When he got closer, he found out that it was Raven's communicator. There was also some copies of pictures laying around it. There was one of the team, Raven was on the end in her stubborn way, as usual, Cyborg was over the rest of the group, Beast boy was on top of Cy, and Star was hugging Robin. The next one had her and Star, She didn't look happy either. Then a picture of Cy and BB when they were playing foot ball. And the last couple were kind of resent pictures. There were a couple of her and Robin, maybe even star or one of the others in there too. The first one was were she fell asleep on the couch next to Robin, you could see Beast boy cracking up in th corner, Robin had a little blush on his face. The next one was were Robin was sparring with her and he came up behind her and grabbed her from behind, she had a smile on her face that time. And the last on was were they had a scary movie night and Beast Boy turned in to a chicken and hid, everyone was laughing Raven was right next to Robin and the team had knocked him over on her lap, they were just staring at each other. Robin picked up the box and opened it. His eyes went wide.

_**Main Room**_

Star was reading the notes. They said:

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_This is really hard for me to do so I need you to be strong and brave for me, even though I'm never coming back. You were one of the funniest people I know, even though I never really showed it. I will miss you._

_Raven_

_Dear Cyborg,_

_Older brother, is what you were to me, you were there for me in my time of need. Now that you have shown what I need to do I am ready for your good bye. Thank you so much for everything._

_Raven_

_Dear Starfire,_

_You were the closest thing I had to a sister. You and me have had good times when I was here, you showed me that earth isn't such a bad place, and that I can respect others too. So with deepest gratitude I bid you adu._

_Raven_

_Dearest Robin,_

_You were everything I could ever hope for in a boy, maybe even more! You were there when I was hurt, sad and in pain. This is the hardest thing for me to do and I want you to know that I might not be coming back. But at least the present I left will remind you of the good times we've had. I want you to never, ever, ever, forget me. I will never, ever, forget you. Because the one that I have been with and learned from, mostly, is you, and will always be. I hope to return or maybe even visit one day and come back to you, remember I still and forever will love you._

_Love,_

_Raven_

There was no way to stop her... Raven was gone...


	24. I'm back! preveiw

Chapter 24

Okay guys. This is it! The last chapter of this story! I'm actually glad it's over... well you can still read it over and over again, but it will get kinda boring after a while. I hope you guys recommend it to some of your friends.. Who like R&R I hope... okay ENJOY!(preview at the end of story High school Horror)

_**10 Years later at Titans tower**_

A dark figure slowly floated to the roof top of the old Titans tower.

Everyone was in the living room. Starfire was still the same, as always. Beast Boy changed to Changeling. Cyborg was still Cyborg and Robin changed to Nightwing. Nightwing was flipping threw the channels, Changeling was sitting on the couch, bored as ever. Cyborg was at the counter cleaning off some of the access food that still remained from their lunch explosion. Starfire was just floating around doing... what ever.

The dark figure landed on the roof top without a sound. _'Will they even remember me?'_ thought the figure. "Sigh" the figure turned towards the door and opened it. She shut it behind her, it made a Bang sound. Nobody could hear it.

Changeling's ears broke him from falling asleep. He turned in to a blood hound and lifted one ear to catch the slightest noise of sound. He turned his head back and forth.

She walked down the stairs. Woosh The automatic doors flew open.

Changeling turned him head to the right and growled, viciously.

"?" Nightwing caught this as a sign of an intruder. "What's wrong Changeling?" Nightwing turned to the door his friend was viciously growling at. He heard something also. Nightwing turned the tv off and reached for his bo staff. Starfire saw this and readied her star bolts. Cyborg crept to the edge of the door and readied his cannon. Nightwing grabbed his bo staff and readied it in front of him for an attack. Changeling stopped growling for a while so they could be quiet. They heard foot steps coming in their direction. Then they stopped.

'_Just come threw the door already!' _Cyborg thought.

The girl stopped, "Sigh" she shook off her worry and was ready to open the door. She gripped her cloak tightly around her. "Here I go." She stepped forward. Woosh the door flew open she stepped in.

The door flew open and a woman stepped out, dressed in white. She looked up to see everyone ready for a fight. Chik chik Her eyes went wide. She turned her head to the left. Cyborg's cannon was right in her face. He was booting up.

"Shit." She cursed. Bam! the cannon launched. The first of the attack was fired. The woman flew across the floor and slid to a stop. She sat up and shook her head. She opened her eyes, to see green. She deployed a shield.

"Leave Us!" the Tamarianain shouted. Smoke blocked her veiw, she stopped. No one could see the trespasser, then black aura shot out of the smoke blindly. Starfire was hit and thrown against the wall, knocked out. Changeling went in to attack. He changed in to a tiger and leapt in to the smoke. Cyborg readied his cannon again just in case Changeling failed. The smoke cleared. Changeling had taken a swipe with his paw and broke down the force field. The woman backed up. Changeling turned in to a wolf and lunged at her. She jumped out of the way but he grabbed her cloak and brought her crashing down to the floor. Changeling pinned her down, snarling above her.

"Who are you!" Cyborg shouted as he ran up and aimed his cannon at hr head. She just smirked. The woman put her foot right at the base of the green wolf's ribs and kicked hard. Sending the wolf flying towards Cyborg. They both collided. Then the woman did a back flip and found her footing again on the ground.

"Hy-ah!" Nightwing was still standing, he jumped and hit the woman in the back.

"UH!" The woman staggered forward. She turned around, eyes glowing and hands ready with black aura. Once she saw who attacked her, her aura started to fade away. She relaxed and had a small smile on her face. Nightwing jumped and did another attack on the so called 'intruder'. The woman just kept backing up, his attacks missed her by inches. Nightwing got tired of this quick and faked an attack, she fell for it. She was then hit by his bo staff in the side. She was sent flying backwards. In mid flight she was hit with a star bolt and was sent flying over the ground and skidded to a halt. She was face down in the rug. Nightwing stood by her side and readied his bo staff, pointing it by her neck. The woman's hood of her cloak, flew off so they can see her face now. She pushed her self up a bit so she could turn around. The other titans got up and readied them selves for another assault. The woman slowly steadied her self then she turned around. Her face had a tear line going down her check. There was a pendent, on her cloak, it looked for miller.

"Raven..." Nightwing whispered. Then he heard a star bolt shoot. It hit Raven square in the stomach and sent her flying against the wall. "Stop!" He shouted.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked. Nightwing stepped in front of Raven and the other Titans.

"Nightwing, please! She tried to kill us." Starfire stated.

"No she didn't." Nightwing turned around and offered his hand to the fallen girl. Raven grabbed his hand and stood up. "Don't you know who this is?" he asked. Nightwing put his bo staff away. "Doesn't she look for miller?" Nightwing turned so the Titans could look at the woman. Her hair was down to the middle of her back, she was wearing all white, almost the same height as Changeling, but smaller, her eyes were a dark violet, and very mysterious.

"She does kinda look for miller." Cyborg stated.

"Is your name Alexandra?" Changeling asked. Raven gave him a death glare. "AH!" he flinched. Then he realized who it was. "Raven?" Changeling whispered.

"Did ya miss me?" Raven stated sarcastically.

"Raven!" They all shouted. They all gave her a group hug.

"Oh! It's so wonderful to see you friend!" Starfire stated.

"Yeah! How long has it been?" Cyborg asked.

"Almost 11 years." Raven stated. "I just have one question." Raven turned to Nightwing. "How did you know it was me? Why didn't the others know it was me?"

"How could I have ever forgot you?" He stated. He cupped her chin and brought it up to look him in the eye. Raven blushed. "Raven, don't you remember?" Nightwing reached in to his belt and pulled out a gold locket, shaped like a heart. Raven took his hand off her face and put her hand under the locket. Nightwing placed the locket in Raven's hand. She looked at it then she took her other hand and opened it. Her eyes started to well up with tears. She looked at Nightwing who was smiling. Raven threw her arms around Nightwing's neck and kissed him, passionately. Raven forgot about the locket in her hand. It slowly fell out of her hand and fell to the floor. It had been so long. Nightwing wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her back. Now that they were back together, nothing could break them apart. They would stay together till the very end, no matter were it took them.

The locket fell to the floor and on the out side, engraved into the gold, was a statement. 'Forever Yours' is what it said. Then, the locket opened. In side was another statement and a picture. That said 'Always Yours, Forever More'

The picture was of Raven and Robin, they were hugging and they looked so happy to be in each other's arms. Each smiling, Raven had a slight blush on her cheeks, Robin nuzzled her neck a bit. Forever no matter where life took them they'd always be together, no matter what.

**THE END**

Okay here's what I promised you, and I always keep a promise. I'd like to say HI! Lain-the- fluff- Master! Ur awesome! So is everyone else that LOVES R&R! Hehe, okay a sneak preview of my new story! Hope you like it!

Bang! She was thrown up against the locker. The girl leaned against the locker and put her left hand on it to help her support her weight.

"What's the matter? Can't fight?" One of the guys said. He grabbed her and threw her to one of the other boys. The group of 5 boys laughed. They pushed her back and forth.

"Richard!" Kori yelled after Richard as he walked towards the group of boys. Richard pushed one of the boys out of the way and caught the girl. The girl was shaking. Richard looked down at her. The girl was confused as to why she wasn't being thrown about. She looked up. Richard and her made eye contact.

"You ok?" He asked. The girl just nodded.

"Hey buddy!" one of the guys said as he came over to Richard. He pushed the girl out of his hands. She fell to the floor. "Why are you, the popular kid, hanging around with a rat like her?" he asked. The girl stood up and brushed her self off. Her long hair was falling out of her pony tail, her eyes looked like she was hurt, her eyes and hair were the same color, Violet. "Let us take her off your hands for ya." The guy punched Richard in the shoulder, playfully. Richard wasn't paying attention to the guy. The girl bent down and wenched, she held her arm in pain. Richard pushed the guy to the side.

"Are you okay?" Richard knelt down next to the girl. She jumped back a bit. Richard touched her arm, she recoiled her arm back. "Let's get you to the nurse." he stated. She stood up and started to walk towards the clinic. Once their Richard opened the door, the nurse wasn't there. "Here sit down." Richard pointed to the bed. The girl sat down.

"Are you sure she would want you to do this?" the girl finally spoke for the first time. Her voice sounded hurt, it sounded as if she had something to hide, or want to keep something back.

"I wouldn't worry, she's a friend of mine." Richard stated as he reached in to a cabinet and pulled out a bandage. "So what's your name?" He asked. Richard walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. "Give me your arm." he stated. She handed him are and he started to bandage it. "Do you have a name?" the girl nodded. Richard just kept wrapping the bandage. "Would you mind telling me what it is?" he asked.

"Rachel." she said. Richard looked up and her. Their eyes once again made contact. They just stared at each other. For the longest time Richard didn't know what to say, he just stared at her. Richard had never known this before, but her eyes had a emotion in them that he had never seen before...


End file.
